


【棋魂亮光】五月的少年

by Love_of_Sakura



Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 进藤光甘愿以英年早逝为代价，换回藤原佐为的归来但他尚没有勇气把这个决定，告诉自己宿命的对手
Relationships: 亮光 - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	1. 1-12章

第一章  
  
八年前的五月，那抹淡紫色的幽魂在他沉沉入睡之际，悄然消散在棋盘对面。  
六年前的五月，他牵着塔矢的手，在秀策墓前，向宿命的对手坦白了心底的秘密。  
四年前的五月，获得本因坊头衔后，他在某个樱花飘落的梦里，重新见到了佐为。  
  
迄今为止，进藤人生中最刻骨铭心的事件，都发生在五月。  
同样地，他的时间仿佛也在五月凝固。  
任凭外界岁月流逝、环境变迁，无论棋力如何精进、容貌越发俊秀，进藤光最深处的灵魂，始终停留在那暖风轻拂、樱花绽放的季节。  
  
他是一个永远长不大的，独属于五月的少年。

他花了整整一个夏天寻找佐为，才接受对方永远不会回来的事实。  
他用了一年半的时间抚平失去佐为的痛，鼓起足够的勇气，向塔矢坦白一切。  
他又迷茫了近四年，惊觉佐为的影子在自己棋路中越来越淡时，才明白....那个已逝之人，在自己生命中占有何种地位。  
  
进藤光一向迟钝大条，后知后觉。  
但他内心柔软而忠诚，一旦觉悟，便会执着一生。  
迟钝注定了他的失去，执着注定了他的悔恨。  
  
失去与悔恨，短短四个字，概括了进藤光对藤原佐为所有的执念。  
  
初夏的雨夜，进藤打开窗，任冷风鼓起纱帘，穿透单薄的睡衣。冰冷的雨水浸湿他的脸，流在嘴角，寂寞又苦涩。爷爷的棋盘早已被他搬出阁楼，此刻正摆在房间中央。古旧的盘面在灯光下越发暗淡，血痕早已无从辨认。  
  
进藤用指尖拂去上面的灰尘，动作无尽温柔，如同膜拜挚爱之人的遗物。  
然后灿然一笑，手起刀落，任鲜血滚落，溅满棋盘。

进藤一直猜测，神允许佐为滞留人间的时光，或许在虎次郎死时就已用尽。  
而佐为能继续存在，只因虎次郎对他的感情。  
虎次郎的感情化作了棋盘上的鲜血，在神面前，以血为誓，留住了佐为的灵魂，使他不至于魂飞魄散，沉睡一百四十年后，再次与进藤相遇。  
  
如果这份猜测是真实的，那么一百四十年后，进藤光是不是也可以用同样的方法，为藤原佐为做同样的事？  
  
以血为誓。  
自己的情感、围棋、甚至生命。  
进藤光愿意献出一切，只为换回藤原佐为的灵魂。  
  
回家吧，sai...  
如果你再不回家，我就要亲自去找你了啊...  
进藤感到生命一点点流逝，默念着佐为的名字，闭上了眼睛。  
  
第二天，日本所有报纸头版头条，都被这样一条消息占据：  
年仅十八岁的天才棋士进藤光，于刚刚夺得本因坊头衔之际，在家中割腕自尽。  
  
(第一章完)

第二章  
  
神终究怜惜他的痛苦，在现实中带走他思念之人，又在梦境中引导他们重逢。  
  
那是夕阳环绕的梦境。  
落樱、溪水、摇曳的风铃、悠扬的笛声。  
进藤穿过布满芦苇的沼泽，穿过层层水雾，走近一座古雅的阁楼。  
阁楼里两名青年正在对弈，清冷的落子声此起彼伏。  
晚霞余晖流过其中一人月白色的狩衣，长发披散，遮住了他的脸。  
  
阿光，现在还不到时候，你为什么要来这里？  
长发青年回头凝望进藤，熟悉的嗓音如记忆中一般动人。  
  
sai...  
进藤颤抖着伸出手。  
  
阿光，你的路还很长，你的使命还没有完成，更重要的是....还有人在前方等着你，你不能弃他而去。  
佐为摇摇头，目光温柔而坚定。  
  
sai,请不要赶我走...  
进藤几近哀求，刚要上前，却发现自己陷入沼泽寸步难行。

sai不会赶走你的。  
佐为对面的青年说道，他起身走到进藤面前，扶起他，拉着他的手走出沼泽：  
  
我和sai，我们两人会一直陪伴你，守护你，直到你遇到命定之人，不再沉溺于过去的执念。  
  
迷茫的水雾中，进藤只能隐隐看到对方古雅的藏青和服，还有和服前襟那早已干涸的、暗红色血迹。  
  
秀策...虎次郎？  
进藤猛然抬头，对方微微一笑，清俊的脸庞渐渐清晰， 温和的黑眼睛在晚霞中闪闪发光——  
  
虽然你还没出生，我就已经死去,  
虽然我们相隔一百四十年的漫长光阴，但在这世上，没有人比你，更能理解我对佐为的感情。  
既然如此，就请不要违背佐为最后的愿望。  
  
让我们三人以血为誓，立下契约，  
我和佐为将永远守护在你身旁，  
而你也将走上神所预定的道路，实现我们共同的梦想...

进藤再次睁开眼睛时，看到的是医院的天花板。  
  
他缠着绷带的手被人死死握住，对方握得那么紧，纤长有力的手指，几乎掐入他的皮肉。  
叹口气，明明早已失控却又极力隐忍怒火，这样矛盾的表现，只可能属于那个人。  
  
“哎...能轻一点儿吗，塔矢。人家可是个重伤员，这样很疼啊...”  
进藤吃力地扭过头，果不其然看见了塔矢阴沉的脸。  
  
只是，塔矢的肤色怎么那么苍白，如透明的冰雪，好像一碰就要破碎。  
进藤着魔般地伸出手，抚上塔矢的脸，指尖碰到对方的瞬间，又触电般弹回。  
  
塔矢在哭，没有声音的，安静地哭泣。  
冰冷的泪水顺着面颊滑落，浸湿了进藤的手心。  
  
进藤心头一紧。  
除了十二岁那年因惨败给佐为而流泪，进藤记忆中的塔矢永远坚强到令人生畏，从没见过他暴露任何弱点，更何况当着别人的面哭泣了。  
进藤害怕看到别人哭泣，尤其害怕面对塔矢的泪水。  
就好像...进藤光亏欠着塔矢亮，几生几世都还不完。  
  
“进藤光，你欠我一个解释！”  
塔矢一把抓住进藤的手，低沉的声音回荡在幽静的病房里，有些沙哑，甚至有些颤抖，但其中的强硬却不容错认。  
  
果不其然，根本不必自己开口忏悔，对方已经逼债上门了。  
进藤释然地一笑，小心松开塔矢紧扣住自己小臂的手指，然后，像是安抚孩子似的，温柔地环抱住对方。  
  
“塔矢，请安静地听我说，无论真相多么匪夷所思，也请你再相信我一次。”  
进藤头枕在塔矢肩上，轻声开口：  
  
“我从没想过永远离开你，塔矢。我只是...太渴望佐为能够回来。而这次重逢，我相信他再也不会抛弃我了。”  
  
(第二章完)

第三章  
  
说服塔矢接受自己在梦中经历的一切，其实一点都不困难。  
就和两年前听闻sai的传奇一样，塔矢轻易就相信了进藤奇妙的临终体验，相信了进藤在佐为和虎次郎引导下重返人间的故事。  
或许，不是因为塔矢对怪力乱神的接受度高於常人。  
而只因为，他是塔矢亮，而自己是进藤光吧。所以，他从一开始就别无选择，只能无条件地接受自己的一切。  
想到这里，进藤心中苦涩又甜蜜，对塔矢沈重的亏欠感，又深了一层。  
  
***********************************************************  
  
那次自杀未遂事件让整个围棋界炸开了锅。  
  
除了父母、爷爷、藤崎明、小时候的同学，棋院的朋友们在第一时间赶到医院，连远在韩国的秀英听到新闻後也立刻打来电话，得知进藤脱险送了口气，又转达了高永夏别扭的慰问。  
所有人看到进藤清醒後没有半分阴翳的璀璨笑容，都不约而同松了口气。  
至於割腕的原因，众人想问又不敢问，只能得被进藤一句不负责任的“失恋了，被人甩了”噎个半死。  
  
只有头脑简单的和谷不依不饶求追猛打：  
“敢问进藤棋士你今年几岁了！！？？为个破女人连命都不要了？？光仔你老实交代，那没眼光的死丫头是哪家的，哥们儿我替你好好教训她！！”  
  
於是塔矢端著托盘进门时，看到就是这样一幕：和谷扯著进藤的领子吐沫星子飞溅，鼻尖几乎戳到进藤脸上。  
  
和谷背对著门还不知道发生了什麽，进藤看到塔矢的面无表情的脸，恶作剧得逞地一笑。  
众人也都默默在心里画十字，为和谷默哀三秒锺。  
塔矢一言不发地来到对峙的两人中间，看似轻巧的一拉和谷的肩，後者惨叫一声倒退三步。  
  
“塔矢亮你干嘛！！？？我跟你没完...”  
和谷扶著吃痛的肩膀正要冲上去，被伊角拉住。  
“听说塔矢家的少爷小时候练过不止一种格斗术，和谷你真刀真枪肯定打不过他。而且...你刚才对阿光的举动，真的惹到他了。”  
  
说完，伊角瞥了一眼塔矢──後者眼皮都没抬，一手搂著进藤，让对方靠在自己怀里，一手捧著马克杯，小心翼翼地喂金发少年喝牛奶。  
  
这气氛真是安静到诡异哪。  
进藤轻啜著牛奶，大眼睛贼溜溜地扫了一圈众人。  
咦？怎麽听到好多吞口水的声音，奈濑这妮子为什麽两眼放光？  
直到塔矢为他擦拭嘴角的奶渍时，伊角！得一声站起来，脸色微微发红：  
“塔矢君，麻烦你照顾好阿光。我们大家下午还有对局，先走一步了。”  
  
进藤还没来得及开口，众人就如梦初醒般点头如捣蒜，匆匆夺门而出，连最不情愿的和谷也被伊角连拉带拽拖走了。  
房间里只剩下两个人，进藤迷惘地望著塔矢：“他们怎麽跟逃跑似的？”  
塔矢微微一笑：“因为他们是好人，不愿打扰我们两啊。”  
  
“嗯嗯，有道理。”  
进藤万分赞同的点点头，继续舔牛奶。  
塔矢盯著进藤的脸，收敛笑容，冷冷开口：  
“玩够了吗，进藤光？别告诉我，你看戏没有看得很开心！”  
  
好讨厌，干嘛这麽早揭穿我嘛...  
进藤恹恹地放下马克杯，眼观鼻，鼻观心，耷拉著脑袋装可怜。  
吵不过塔矢就用这招，任对方再凶也坚持不了多久。  
不过，自此两年前扑在塔矢怀里哭个昏天黑地，还不小心把sai的秘密泄露给他，这家夥就越来越肆无忌惮，自己气势也越来越弱，只能靠装可怜躲避对方的怒火。  
  
“那啥，我只是编了个理由搪塞大家而已，因为...我只想把真相告诉塔矢你一个人啊。”  
原本只是安抚对方的花言巧语，亲口说出来自己都有点儿hold不住了，脸蛋发烫，扭过头，避开塔矢灼热的视线。  
  
令人不安的静默过後，进藤听到塔矢叹息一声，抬起他的下巴。  
“你骗和谷说，自己因为失恋而割腕。但我听说，谎言总是有真实的成分。”  
  
进藤猛然抬头，塔矢轻柔的吐息撩起他的额发，他甚至能闻到对方身上淡淡的茶香。  
两人四目相对，呼吸交缠，嘴唇相距不超过五公分。  
  
进藤一动不动，浑身肌肉都崩紧了，似乎稍不留神就会坠下深渊。  
塔矢静静盯著他，许久，自嘲的一笑。然後如往常一样，略一抬头，只是将唇瓣贴上进藤的额发，轻轻碰触那些金色的发丝。  
  
进藤刚松了口气，就听到塔矢的声音幽幽传来。  
“我很荣幸成为唯一能够分享你秘密的人。但愿你没有任何隐瞒，但愿你告诉我的是全部真相，我的阿光。”  
  
进藤的呼吸再次收紧了。  
  
和棋院的劲爆流言完全相反，他和塔矢的关系，真的纯洁到不能再纯洁。相识六年，众人面前却始终只以姓氏相称，甚至比不上自己和伊角和谷来得亲密。私下里除了鼓励性质的拥抱，以及偶尔落在额头上、安慰对方的吻，他们其实连一次真正的接吻都没有。  
  
然而就在刚才，塔矢用了青梅竹马的明明向自己表白时，都没使用的暧昧称呼。  
他叫他：我的阿光。  
  
（第三章完）

第四章  
  
原本只是瞎编的理由，“进藤本因坊失恋自杀未遂”的爆炸性新闻，还是一夜间传遍日本棋坛。  
  
各位前辈们对此反应各异。  
早将进藤归为门下弟子的森下九段气血上头，连续三个月一见进藤，就破口大骂“没志气的东西”。  
桑原本因坊只是感叹一句“年轻人啊，还是太冲动了”，但对进藤的关注并未减少一分。  
刚刚出任棋院院长的绪方棋圣，恐怕是此次事件最大的受害者，整日被迫承受媒体和公众的炮轰，只是碍於小师弟的面子，才没有在公开场合对进藤恶语相向。  
但放弃公开批斗，不等於私下不会给对方穿小鞋──进藤光出院後的工作，比一般棋士多了整整三倍。排得密密麻麻的指导棋和大盘解说，连塔矢亮看了都不觉皱眉。  
  
但最耐人寻味的，当属前五冠王塔矢行洋的反应。  
震惊过後，他若有所思地试探儿子：  
“我相信进藤光是个真正的棋士，不会对生命如此不负责。小亮，这件事的真相...恐怕没有那麽简单吧？”  
塔矢亮当然无法将真相如实禀报，但也不忍心附和进藤的胡编乱造、当面欺骗父亲。  
这场对话在塔矢亮的沈默中结束，只是这份沈默，让塔矢行洋确信儿子一定知道背後的隐情。  
  
然而既然小亮执意为进藤保密，塔矢行洋也只能尊重这份选择。  
况且，心性高傲的儿子竟然有了一心要保护的朋友，也算一件值得欣慰的事吧。  
  
************************************************************  
  
可惜外界的看法，进藤既不知道，也不关心。  
让他纠结的，只是塔矢临别时那句话──  
“谎言总有真实的成分，但愿你没有任何隐瞒，告诉我的是全部真相。”  
  
塔矢低沈的声音在耳边反复回放，那清澈深邃的眸光，如利剑般撕碎所有伪装，直接洞穿他的灵魂。  
这种丧失一切掩饰、彻底暴露在对方面前的羞耻感，让进藤难以抑制地想要逃跑，但同时，又隐隐生出莫名的兴奋和甜蜜。  
  
塔矢，你果然是世上最了解我的人。  
和我们两真实的羁绊相比，那些捕风捉影的流言真是肤浅到爆。  
这样被你深深凝视、被你洞悉所有的想法，就好像我早已无处逃遁，好像我的整个灵魂...都被你牢牢捕获。  
  
想到这里，进藤微微一笑。  
塔矢亮果然冰雪聪慧，竟然这麽快就明白了──  
对为了佐为越来越擅长撒谎的进藤光来说，真相和谎言，只是一枚硬币的两面。  
同一事件，同一内核，只需转换陈述角度，增减少许细节，模糊几处要点，就能给倾听者造成截然不同的印象。  
  
进藤告诉塔矢的，的确是百分之百的真相。  
毕竟进藤永远不会“主动”离开塔矢，何况是以自我了断的极端形式。  
  
但一意孤行决定用鲜血唤回佐为，也表明他并未真正把宿命的对手放在心上。  
明知自己不顾一切的赌博，仅仅建立在对虎次郎和佐为誓约的模糊猜测上，明知自己只有万分之一的成功可能，而一旦失败必将面对死亡  
进藤也根本没有考虑，被抛弃的塔矢会是如何绝望。  
因为割开手腕的那一刻，他心里装的，只有藤原佐为。  
  
而进藤搪塞和谷的，也的确是十成十的谎言。  
毕竟追求神之一手是佐为赋予他的使命，他怎麽可能为了失恋这麽可笑的理由，随便践踏自己的使命？  
  
然而，因被挚爱抛弃而绝望，又以生命胁迫对方回来，这种幼稚的行为，和失恋自尽也没什麽本质区别。  
可就如进藤和塔矢的深刻羁绊一样，进藤对佐为的感情，也无法用“爱情”这类狭隘的概念来定义。  
佐为是他生命中的第一份伤痛，亲情、友谊、爱慕...所有美好的感情，都交融在尚未分化的混沌记忆中。  
但也正因为混沌，这份记忆才保持著最原初的纯粹和完整，无比绚烂，坚不可摧。  
如果塔矢是永远的对手，牢牢抓住了进藤的灵魂，那麽进藤和佐为，作为至亲之人，则是不分彼此、共享生命。  
  
进藤愿意和塔矢相伴一生，共赴死亡，但他在生死间抉择的唯一理由，只可能是佐为。  
两相比较，即使并非有意，进藤也只能一次次伤害塔矢，只因为...他太看重佐为。  
  
******************************************************************  
  
进藤只粗略告诉了塔矢，佐为和虎次郎将他从死亡边缘救回的经过。  
至於三人相处的细节，却挑挑拣拣，含糊而过。  
因为，某些过於痛苦的画面，他甚至没有勇气再去回忆第二遍...  
  
...怅然若失近四年後，在落樱飘散的梦里，进藤终於寻回此生最重要的人。  
  
虎次郎引领著他穿过河流、沼泽和迷雾，登上古雅的阁楼，在佐为对面坐下。  
进藤昏昏沈沈，即使在梦中，也能感到生命正在流逝。  
虎次郎抬起他受伤的手，任鲜血洒落棋盘。  
棋盘上交错的黑白，慢慢泛起娇豔欲滴的红。  
陈旧的血迹从底层浮现，和滴落的鲜血交融在一起。  
  
这是...虎次郎临终前用过的棋盘。  
而上面摆放的...竟是佐为消失时，和自己只下了一半的残局。  
  
进藤蓦然一惊，听到虎次郎温润的声音在耳边响起──  
  
我是生活在遥远过去的你，而你是一百四十年後的我。  
我曾以放弃转世为代价，把佐为的生命封存在棋盘上。  
如今你也选择了订立血誓，以此唤回佐为的灵魂。  
  
从今以後，我们三人将同生共死，背负相同的宿命。  
我和佐为将陪伴你一生，直至你的死亡。  
而只要你愿意，就能通过这张棋盘、在梦里找到我们。  
  
谢谢你，虎次郎。  
谢谢你，为佐为和我付出的一切。  
  
进藤喃喃回答，感到自己的手腕，被交到另一个人的掌心。  
佐为亲吻著他腕上的鲜血，记忆中微微泛紫的薄唇，染上了一抹妖豔的玫瑰红。  
泪珠顺著佐为的睫毛滴落，沾在他的伤口上，灼痛交织著冰冷，战栗从小臂蔓延，直击心脏。  
  
阿光，你真的明白，为了我，你和虎次郎选择了何种命运吗？  
  
神大大减损了你的寿数，你命中注定像虎次郎一样英年早逝。  
你死後再无转世重生的机会，会随我们两一起，魂飞魄散，化为虚无。  
所有爱你的人，在你死亡的一刻，也将永生永世地失去你。  
阿光，你真的忍心这样对待自己，这样对待那些爱你的人吗？  
  
我本就不相信来世，也不在乎未来的命运。  
你知道吗，sai...现在，我很快乐。  
所以，谢谢你，愿意回到我身边。  
还有，从今往後，请再也不要为我哭泣。  
  
进藤撑起最後的力气，灿然一笑，紧紧抱住了佐为。  
迷蒙中，他感到对方沾著泪水的长发拂过他的脸，宽大的衣袖覆盖住他的身体。  
仿佛在安慰迷途多年、终於归家的孩子，佐为轻轻摇晃著他，低声吟唱著，一首属於平安时代的、古老而忧伤的歌谣。  
  
意识消散的瞬间，进藤透过重重水雾，依稀看到河对岸一个小男孩的身影。  
  
他是个瓷娃娃般漂亮的孩子。  
七分裤，童花头，白皙的小脸上，有著精雕细琢的五官──  
  
那是和进藤初次见面时、年仅十二岁的塔矢亮。  
  
只是记忆中的温暖笑意，并未出现在那双澄净的眸子中。  
进藤梦中十二岁的塔矢亮，眼底只有深不见底的黑暗。  
小塔矢向进藤伸出手，仿佛根本感觉不到隔开两人的湍急流水，一心只想触摸到河对岸的进藤。  
苍白的小嘴翕动著，一遍又一遍，无声地重复著同一个词：  
  
Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru...  
  
然後进藤发现，小塔矢左胸的衣服已经破碎，小小的胸腔被剖开，血肉模糊，白骨森森。  
原本是心脏的地方，只余一个狰狞的黑洞。  
  
全身闪过剧痛，进藤死命抑制住涌起的泪水。  
他把脸埋进佐为怀里，强迫自己不去看小塔矢漆黑的眼睛，不去看那双伸向自己的小手。  
  
对不起，我的Akira。  
  
进藤低喃著宿命对手的名字，阖上了眼睛。  
他知道自己至死都不会告诉塔矢──  
在这个决定所有人命运的梦中，平生第一次，他叫他：  
我的Akira。  
  
（第四章完）

第五章  
  
在某本偶然翻阅的随笔中，进藤读到过这样一句话──  
“幸福就是拥有所爱的人、做想做的事、对未来怀有希望。”  
随笔的作者是一位牧师，书中大部分内容进藤过目即忘，唯有这句对幸福的定义，始终深深印在脑海里。  
他还曾心血来潮与和谷伊角讨论，认识的朋友中，有谁达到了这条标准。  
  
不过，重新寻回佐为後，进藤确信，自己正迎来生命中最幸福的时光。  
陪在身边的夥伴、心心念念的围棋、神之一手的目标。  
三者皆备，无一欠缺。  
  
至於预言中提前降临的死亡，非但不是带来无穷恐惧的达摩克利斯之剑，反而是为他指明人生道路的地平线。  
  
“哪，佐为，虎次郎，我们三个究竟能存在多久？够不够达到神之一手？”  
进藤曾打趣地询问两个夥伴，琥珀大眼眨巴眨巴，像个恶作剧的孩子。  
  
佐为和虎次郎无奈地对视一眼，宠溺地笑了：  
“阿光，我只知道我们分享共同的命运，但无法读到未来的具体事件。  
至於神之一手...我也是上次消失时才顿悟，并非一步特定的妙棋，而是一种玄妙的境界。  
因此，所有全心渴求神之一手的棋士，既在追寻的路上，也已经达到目标。”  
  
正在追寻，也已经达到？听起来怎麽自相矛盾啊？  
佐为千年执著换来的答案，对年少的进藤还是过於深奥。  
不过，能从对方口中听到这句话，进藤还是十分欣慰。  
因为他知道，佐为终於能够放下，那千年的遗憾与不甘。  
  
随後是进藤有生以来，最为单纯快乐的日子。  
每晚入睡後，他都回到最初的梦境，与佐为和虎次郎尽情对弈。  
那是进藤光意识深处，时间停滞的虚无之境。  
无论外界如何时光飞逝、四季轮转，进藤光的灵魂，永远停留在那个暖风轻拂的五月。  
樱花、流水、晚霞。  
酣畅淋漓的对弈，悠然自在的闲聊。  
在两位老师的耐心指点下，进藤不仅棋艺飞速精进，也第一次有机会，深入了解佐为和虎次郎的过去。  
  
原来，佐为从未自私地夺走虎次郎所有的对弈，本因坊秀策的盛名，其实是两位天才共同创造的。  
原来，每次开局前，佐为都会和虎次郎商议谁来行棋，而所有重大棋局，虎次郎执手的占一半之多。  
只不过，由於虎次郎的棋原本就是佐为调教出来的，旁人若无心探查，很难看出破绽。  
  
但进藤经过仔细分辨，发现两人的路数还是有微妙差异──  
佐为的棋轻盈灵秀，如无声的流水。  
虎次郎的棋温润细密，如水中的玉石。  
  
於是除了对弈谈天，进藤最大的爱好，就成了翻出秀策的所有棋谱，猜测哪盘是佐为所下，哪盘又出自虎次郎之手，答对了，还能得到额外的检讨作为奖励。  
不过那两个腹黑的家夥，不仅时常模仿对方的路数，瞒天过海替对方出战，还会一人一手，合力完成一盘对局。  
这份不分彼此的默契，不仅骗过秀策的对手和棋迷，一百四十年间将所有人蒙在鼓里，  
也让进藤光各种羡慕嫉妒，只好酸溜溜地自我安慰说，虎次郎唯一的优势，只不过比自己早生了百年，有幸霸占佐为一辈子罢了。  
自己和塔矢也是自幼相识，若能相伴一生，未必不能培养出相同的默契。  
  
然而，进藤光和塔矢亮，真的有机会相伴一生吗？  
  
******************************************************************  
  
进藤根本没有勇气去回忆，梦中那个乞求著向他伸出手的十二岁的小塔矢，还有那个对小塔矢视而不见、冷酷漠然的自己。  
  
一意孤行立下血誓，以早夭为代价唤回佐为...这件事塔矢尚不知道真相，但未来的某一天，当自己不得不离开塔矢，对方会不会体会到，梦中的小男孩一样撕心裂肺的痛呢？  
毕竟，进藤光之於塔矢亮的全部意义，从来不是对手加朋友那麽单纯。  
在某个遥远的过去、甚至在他们相遇之初，塔矢对他的期待，就发生了微妙的偏离。  
然後一步走偏，步步偏离，直到在歧路上一去不返。  
  
相识六年，塔矢几乎在他身上，投注了所有生之为“人”的感情。  
温柔、热烈、专一...  
狂暴、冷酷、独占...  
无论正面的或负面的，各类感情都如潮水般倾泻在他身上，然後汹涌翻滚著冲破所有边界，让他成为塔矢生命中的唯一。  
  
──塔矢亮对进藤光的感情，包含爱情，又超越了爱情。  
  
  
进藤虽然大大咧咧孩子脾气，但在为人处事上，从来不是白痴。  
  
或许由於在充满温情的环境中长大，他的内心，始终温柔而敏锐。  
两人相识之初、尚处在剑拔弩张的关系时，进藤就全心全意地欣赏、尊敬、和理解塔矢。  
否则，他不会在加贺面前为刚刚认识的塔矢辩护，甚至不惜接受脱光了冬泳的可怕赌约。  
否则，他不会总是很快忘记塔矢的冷漠无视和恶劣态度，反而会为塔矢因自己受的委屈心怀愧疚。  
最重要的，如果不是渴望塔矢专注的目光，他根本不会历尽千辛万苦，走上围棋的道路。  
  
所以进藤光和塔矢亮之间，从来就不是单向的感情。  
  
只是两人的投入和所得，永远无法达到对等。  
  
进藤天生随性，热爱自由，人际交往广阔，不会纠缠於某个特定的人。  
佐为的消失，才铸就了进藤唯一的执著。但对塔矢，进藤并没有偏离对手加好友的期待。  
  
然而阴差阳错、命运弄人，随著相交的深入，塔矢在进藤生命中的地位也越来越特殊。  
从给予他人生第一个目标、引领他走上围棋道路，到猜到佐为的存在、成为最了解他的人。  
而当进藤终於战胜高永夏，在秀策墓前向塔矢坦白佐为的秘密时，再也无法说服自己，塔矢对自己，只是对手加好友的关系。  
  
这世上，塔矢是唯一一个有权知晓佐为存在，也是唯一一个进藤愿意对之倾诉这个秘密的人。  
唯有塔矢被允许走入他灵魂深处，也唯有塔矢能理解他最纯粹的快乐，最深沈的悲伤。  
除了藤原佐为，哪怕进藤未来人生中遇到再多出色的人，也不会有谁，超越塔矢在他生命中的地位。  
  
以至於，当塔矢在秀策墓前抱紧哭泣的进藤，轻轻吻去他的泪水时，震惊过後，进藤竟发现自己无力挣脱塔矢。  
不是不能，不是不想，只是...狠不下心。  
珍视、怜惜、感激、愧疚...  
进藤很清楚，自己对塔矢怀抱的心情，并不能算作爱。  
然而，这些心情和爱的界限并不清晰，它们可能成为爱的先导，也可能让人做出类似爱的举动。  
比如...包容，和接纳。  
  
尽管进藤对塔矢的暧昧举动选择了沈默，以天真的笑容掩饰所有悸动，但他明白，两人微妙的平衡，终有一天会被打破。  
  
他知道佐为在自己生命中的地位，自己无论如何，都不愿因为和塔矢的纠葛，影响甚至牺牲佐为交付的神圣使命。  
另一方面，塔矢虽然心性坚韧，也只是个十八岁的少年。  
况且出身围棋世家的他，是同龄人中最热爱围棋的。  
如果因为年少冲动妨害了热爱的事业，塔矢醒悟後一定会悔恨终生吧。  
  
可是进藤知道，所有这些理由，其实都只是借口。  
他太明白塔矢的性格，对方一旦认定目标，即使与全世界为敌也在所不惜。  
这样的执著，让他畏惧，也让他感动。  
原本只想逃避的心，也因此，一点点地松动和迷茫。  
  
由於进藤的消极退让，两人间的气氛，越来越微妙和暧昧。  
最初只愿意别扭地任塔矢牵起手，後来慢慢可以接受那些安慰的拥抱，最後，连塔矢落在他额头和眼角的吻，都可以温顺地承受。  
塔矢至今没有亲吻他的唇，也没有说出，那句彻底改变两人关系的话。  
可炽烈的渴望，还是透过几乎将他吞没的目光，透过那微微颤抖、抚摸他肌肤的指尖，毫无遮拦地传递出来。  
  
最执著的感情，却以最克制的方式流露。  
从不逼迫，从不强求，时刻压抑著渴望，只怕伤到最珍视的人。  
这样温柔而隐忍的塔矢，进藤永远不愿伤害。  
於是，只能怀著怜惜的心情，在这段暧昧关系中越陷越深。  
  
如果没有对佐为的沈重执念，他一定会沦陷在塔矢的怀抱中吧。  
他对佐为和塔矢的感情，一直像天平两段的秤砣，总是顾此失彼，无法平衡。  
就在几个月前，他几乎意乱情迷向塔矢缴械投降。  
然而战胜桑原老师的那一刻，进藤仿佛从绮梦中惊醒，终於看清冰冷的现实──  
  
刚刚到手的本因坊头衔如一个辛辣的讽刺，讽刺著进藤年少时的懦弱和自私，提醒著他自己永远失去了什麽。  
佐为已逝，而自己，只是卑鄙地窃取了佐为的荣光而已。  
  
於是绝望中，进藤做出了改变所有人命运的决定。  
  
进藤明白，当他以生命为代价唤回佐为时，就残忍了背弃了塔矢的期待。  
早夭的预言，注定了进藤无法接受塔矢的爱，以恋人的身份，陪伴对方一辈子。  
那麽，与其让塔矢得到之後，又永远地失去他，不如谨守著宿敌与知己的界限，一开始就不要把自己交给对方。  
没有得到，也就无所谓失去。  
如此，当自己不得不离去时，塔矢也就不必承受撕心裂肺的痛了。  
  
思及此，泪水再次模糊了双眼。  
决心和塔矢划清界限之後，进藤终於找到足够的勇气，回想不久前那个可怕的梦境。  
无论塔矢多麽坚韧和强大，进藤知道在那个人灵魂深处，始终住著一个安静而寂寞的小男孩──  
那个只有十二岁的小男孩，曾被挖去心脏，以最凄惨的形象出现在进藤梦里。  
时隔多日，他再次走入进藤的梦境，只不过这次身上的小制服干干净净，大眼睛也恢复了温暖的笑意。  
  
进藤蹲下身，温柔地拥抱住，这个只有十二岁的塔矢亮。  
像现实中塔矢曾对自己做过的那样，进藤亲吻著小塔矢柔软的头发、白皙的额头、还有那双明亮的眼睛。  
然後在心底，郑重地许下誓言──  
  
我的Akira，  
我保证从今往後，再也不会让你遭受任何伤害。  
虽然有些东西，我永远无法给予你。  
但剩下的一切，我会毫无保留的献到你手中。  
  
（第五章完）

第六章  
  
12岁学习围棋。  
14岁成为职业棋士。  
15岁代表日本出战北斗杯。  
18岁战胜桑原老师，成为历史上最年轻的本因坊。  
进藤光的围棋生涯，由一连串光辉的奇迹组成，或者说，他本人，就是日本棋坛的奇迹。  
  
不久前失恋自尽的丑闻，并未给少年的前途投下任何阴影。  
进藤依旧以惊人的速度成长著，过去一年在国际赛场多次将中韩名将挑落马下，三星杯中盘战胜高永夏的一局，被普遍誉为本年度最佳棋局。  
国内赛场上，他也在异常残酷的名人循环圈中，连续战胜绪方棋圣、座间王座、仓田十段等头衔拥有者，一路顺风拿到名人挑战权。  
  
骄人的成绩不仅令所有前辈压力巨大，也让同龄棋手们莫名恐慌。  
那种没有极限的成长速度，让人战栗的同时不禁猜测──  
千百年来神之一手的梦想，会不会由这个天才少年完成。  
  
进藤光在日本棋坛一时风头无限，唯一有实力和他分庭抗礼的，就是与他并称棋坛双子星的塔矢亮。  
  
生於棋道世家，2岁学棋，13岁步入棋坛，塔矢亮走过的，是所有顶尖选手都熟悉的传统人生路线。  
塔矢17岁从绪方精次手中夺取名人头衔，早於进藤一年，成为史上最年轻的头衔拥有者。  
他在三星杯半决赛中以滴水不露的防守抑制住进藤的进攻，决赛中仅以一目半的差距屈居亚军。  
国内赛场中，塔矢也於刚刚结束的挑战赛中击败进藤，成功卫冕名人头衔。  
  
然而，虽然塔矢过去一年多次阻击进藤的脚步，但每次对局两人对胜负的竞争都空前激烈，最後的差距仅仅在一目半之内。  
  
如果刚刚入段的进藤对塔矢的胜率尚不到二成，那麽最近几年，随著双方胜率从三七开、四六开、到现在的平分秋色，人们不仅猜测进藤的天赋其实胜过塔矢。  
而大批亲眼目睹塔矢对进藤的执著、又一直对塔矢嫉恨在心的人，甚至开始不怀好意地声称──  
  
进藤很快就会超越塔矢，而一旦超越，他必然弃塔矢而去。  
  
这种言论的支持者越来越多，当进藤激战中屠掉塔矢大龙，获得棋圣挑战权的一刻，恶毒的猜测和嘲讽，终於如岩浆般喷发出来。  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
面对周围等著看好戏的目光，塔矢始终保持著往日的冷漠与疏离，既不发怒，也不反驳。  
如果不是对局中越加凶狠的气势，交谈时宛若冰霜的态度，几乎没有人能察觉他的情绪波动。  
  
可惜，进藤早已不是当年那个糊里糊涂弄掉了佐为的笨蛋，他清楚地看到，塔矢向他中盘认输时，稍显凌乱的发丝背後，那黯然的神情。  
  
後来的检讨以各位前辈的指点为主，进藤偶尔点头符合，塔矢则始终抿紧嘴唇，一言不发。  
当众人散去，进藤想拉住对方单独说话时，塔矢无视他的邀请，头也不回地离开棋院。  
  
进藤一路追到塔矢家，只因为心中那种强烈的恐惧──  
如果现在不追上来，他和塔矢之间有什麽东西，就会永远无法修复。  
  
那天下著很大的雨，进藤撑著伞站在塔矢宅的木牌前，任冰冷的水花顺著伞沿滴落，砸在裤脚上。  
凄厉的铃声响了很久，门终於打开。  
  
塔矢苍白透明的脸在阴影中隐隐绰绰，黑色的眼睛几乎失去焦距，看到进藤微微睁大，转瞬间又流露出一丝慌乱。  
“你追过来干什麽，进藤...外面还下著这麽大的雨...”  
  
进藤一眼就看穿塔矢在犹豫──  
一方面担心对方淋雨著凉，想请对方进到屋里取暖，一方面又因刚刚的惨败，不愿把自己最脆弱的一面暴露在对方眼前。  
  
“你刚才为什麽不开门？”  
进藤冷静地质问道。  
  
“我...”  
塔矢扭过脸，几乎不敢面对进藤的目光。  
  
进藤干脆一把扔掉伞，倾身抱住塔矢，咬牙切齿地说：  
  
“你.是.个.大.笨.蛋──A-k-i-r-a。”  
  
寂静。  
  
进藤感到怀中的塔矢开始克制不住地颤抖。  
微弱的声音在耳边响起，那麽小心翼翼、不可置信、还带著一丝脆弱的惊喜：  
“进藤...你刚才叫我什麽？你叫我...Akira？”  
  
真是个笨蛋呢。  
进藤心里叹息著，嘴上却更傲娇地回答：  
“哼，我只说一遍，没听清楚是你自己的错！”  
  
然後，轻轻踮起脚尖，就像对方曾经安慰自己那样，在塔矢纠结的眉心印下一吻，似乎要吻去少年所有的愁绪。  
  
“我只想告诉你，塔矢──无论外人如何胡说八道，塔矢亮在进藤光心中的地位，永远不会改变。”  
  
塔矢愣愣地望著进藤，过了很久，久到进藤拥抱对方的胳膊已经开始发麻，雨水几乎浸湿两人全身，塔矢终於露出一个旋即欲泣的微笑，张开双臂，回抱住进藤。  
  
这个拥抱充满了那麽深的激动和渴望，铺天盖地的情感翻涌而来，那颤抖著环在进藤腰部的双臂，勒得他呲牙咧嘴，但他还是掩饰住疼痛，微笑著拥住塔矢。  
  
“虽然今天我赢了，但我知道你的实力，远不止如此。  
快回来吧，塔矢。我会等著你，就像你当初等著我一样。  
但别让我等太久哦，小心我失去耐心，移情别恋看上别的对手。”  
  
“嗯，我们一言为定，进藤。  
我会很快回来，因为...我绝对不会把你让给任何人。”  
  
两个少年在雨中紧紧相拥。  
橘红色的纸伞在他们脚旁摇摆，如同一弯温馨的小舟，悠然漂浮在激流暴雨中。  
  
  
  
那天进藤还是没有留在塔矢家。  
他推说家里有事，搪塞好塔矢，撑著伞又跑开了。  
虽然回到公寓後几乎冻得感冒，但进藤明白自己的决定完全正确──  
  
安慰的话语必不可少，但留给对方独处的空间，则更为必须。  
  
毕竟，他们两人性格和心境太过不同。  
进藤天性爽朗，半路出家，几年下来输给塔矢已成习惯，脸皮也越磨越厚。  
塔矢性情内敛，一开始就背负著父亲的光环不说，棋艺也始终压进藤一头，这样的惨败，还是他人生中第一次。  
况且，塔矢虽在同龄人中拥有最强悍的意志，可面对唯一在意的人时，却始终像小孩那样焦躁不安、患得患失。  
  
双倍的压力，导致了双倍的脆弱。  
此时塔矢需要更多的时间独处，反省内心，修复自尊和自信。  
所以，进藤除了提供温暖的鼓励和保证，然後给予对方最大的信任，耐心等待对方回来，别无它法。  
  
不过，进藤没有告诉塔矢的是──  
和自己所“威胁”的相反，进藤光其实有无限的耐心，不论多久，都会心甘情愿等待塔矢亮回来。  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
然而，塔矢心境的恢复远远早於进藤的预期，仅仅过了三天，他就再次出现在进藤面前──  
  
不仅主动敲开进藤公寓的大门，还递上一份厚厚的棋谱，神色平和而淡漠，几乎看不出刚刚经历一场惨败。  
  
“棋圣挑战赛马上要开始了，最後几周，一起研究绪方先生的对局吧。他在我两岁时就来到塔矢家的研究会，除去家父，我是最了解他棋路的人了。”  
  
进藤愣愣地接过这份大礼，沈甸甸的纸袋里，装著绪方近三个月内的所有棋谱。  
除了正式比赛，甚至还有在行洋研究会里和塔矢、芦原等人的对局。  
  
“哎，塔矢，把自家师兄都卖了，你这算不算通敌行为哪？”  
进藤压抑住内心酸酸涨涨的感觉，微笑著调侃道。  
  
“爱要不要，不喜欢就还给我。”  
塔矢立刻拉下脸，伸手索要棋谱。  
  
进藤赶紧夸张地作揖道谢，就差抱著棋谱亲几口了。  
  
塔矢唇边露出一丝极淡的笑意，一把拉过进藤，往门外走去。  
“既然如此，我们现在去棋会所研究这些对局吧！”  
  
“喂喂塔矢亮你这个没人性的家夥！今天是星期天啊，我还想睡个懒觉呢！！”  
进藤吓了一跳，拼命挣扎道。  
  
塔矢根本还给进藤反抗的机会，斜过眼，居高临下地盯著对方：  
“进藤光，不要让我提醒你，你击败了我才得到棋圣挑战权。既然如此...我就绝不允许你输给除我以外的人！”  
  
字字铿锵有力，带著压倒一切的强悍气势。  
──这才是进藤光熟悉的那个塔矢亮。  
  
喜悦与兴奋翻涌而来，进藤几乎在塔矢清冽的目光中迷失了心神。  
不由自主地点点头，送给对方最灿烂的微笑。  
然後，走上前，拉起对方的手，像小孩子那样小指相勾，立下承诺。  
  
塔矢，既然你要求了，那就让我们约定──  
为了塔矢亮，进藤光一定会赢！  
  
(第六章完)

第七章  
  
棋圣挑战赛，对现任头衔拥有者绪方精次而言，恍若一场真实的噩梦。  
进藤光对自己的棋路，有著让人难以置信的熟悉。  
无论如何调整战略，对方都能见招拆招，仿佛早已备好应手，气定神闲等待自己出招。  
而当进藤光落下决定胜负的一子时，绪方竟在这一手中，恍然觉察出塔矢门派的影子。  
  
但绪方毕竟是经验丰富的名将，失去头衔後，很快调整好自己的心态。  
他貌似不敬意地，在棋会所“偶遇”正和塔矢一起研究棋谱的进藤，主动上前和少年打招呼，同时...含沙射影地打探情报。  
  
“进藤，恭喜你拿到棋圣头衔。  
那几局下得非常精彩，挑战赛前，是不是接受过特殊集训？”  
  
绪方早就认定，进藤肯定得到塔矢门下某人暗中帮助。  
而这个隐藏的内奸，除了大大咧咧的芦原，就属和进藤暧昧不清的小亮嫌疑最大。  
  
说著绪方瞥了塔矢一眼，不动声色地观察，对方听了自己这番话有何反应。  
可惜这位小师弟保持著一贯的气定神闲，专心喝茶摆谱，看都不看自己一眼。  
  
至於进藤那边，被绪方调戏了整整六年，早就看透这只老狐狸的心思。  
金发少年得意地一笑，轻轻敲打手中的紫穗折扇，眸光流转间，说不出的潇洒俊逸。  
  
“绪方老师您太抬举我啦，我哪里接受过什麽秘密训练哪。  
只是每天和某个臭屁闷骚的家夥在一起，多研究了您几盘棋，仅此而已。”  
  
塔矢听了，不屑地冷哼一声，但黑眸中流淌的温柔笑意，还是毫不掩饰地展示给对面的少年。  
  
虽然早就猜到真相，但看到两人旁若无人的打情骂俏，绪方还是一口老血涌到嘴边，想吐又吐不出来。  
  
“小亮，我才是你大师兄吧？  
你这样胳膊肘子朝外拐，难道不是赤裸裸的通敌行为？”  
  
绪方点起一根烟，貌似悠然地吐著烟圈，眼中的怒气，却几乎能把塔矢身上烧个洞。  
  
“哪里，都怪师兄您太强了！  
我只是担心进藤在您手里输得太惨，我这个认定他为一辈子对手的人，也会跟著颜面扫地啊。”  
  
塔矢轻啜绿茶，对绪方灿然一笑。  
纯真的笑容如同十二岁之前，那个还会对绪方撒娇卖萌的小小亮。  
  
绪方差点被呛得咳出来，一边在心里痛骂小亮和进藤待在一起不学好，一边摆出长辈的架子，义正词严地向进藤下达战书：  
  
“棋圣头衔，我绝对不会轻易交给你的！  
进藤光，你就安心洗好脖子，等著明年被我斩落马下吧！”  
  
进藤貌似惶恐地点点头。  
但绪方前脚刚离开，还没踏出大门，就听到少年装出可怜巴巴的语调，坚持不懈地调戏塔矢：  
  
“哎，塔矢你看，绪方老师好可怕啊~~  
下次循环赛，你一定要帮我把他挡在挑战赛外面呀！  
毕竟棋圣头衔这麽光鲜，除了输给塔矢你，我才舍不得交给其他人呢！”  
  
“好的，进藤。我一定努力，从你手中夺取这份殊荣！”  
  
塔矢清朗的笑声从远处传来，绪方暗骂一声目中无人的小鬼，在心里暗暗发誓──  
今後逮到机会，一定要往死里整治他们两个。  
  
  
可惜绪方夺回棋圣地位的执念，始终没能实现。  
  
下一次的循环赛，塔矢力战群雄，披荆斩棘，最终拿到棋圣挑战权。  
然後，就像进藤半开玩笑半认真地邀约那样，塔矢在决胜局以半目的微弱优势，从金发少年夺取了这项头衔。  
後来更让人感叹世事难料的是，塔矢亮终其一生，无论手中的荣誉几经改变，始终牢牢把握著棋圣和名人两项头衔。  
任何挑战者──包括他宿命的对手进藤光，还有他一直信誓旦旦报仇雪恨的大师兄绪方精次──都没能在和塔矢的对战中获得成功。  
  
不过这都是後话，最多能体现命运之神少见的幽默感，对进藤光和塔矢亮的人生，并不具有关键性的意义。  
  
  
  
  
  
十九岁到二十一岁，是进藤生命中最幸福的时光。  
  
那段时间他尚未受到血誓的影响，身体依旧健康如初，和塔矢的棋力，也逐渐步入黄金时期。  
两年下来，日本棋坛七大头衔，被这对双子星瓜分了五项。  
塔矢继名人和棋圣之後，又从座间老师手中取得王座头衔，进藤也在棋圣挑战赛中输给塔矢後不久，从芹泽老师手中夺得天元称号。  
  
同时紧随进藤塔矢身後，日本棋坛新生代的其他成员，实力也在迅速崛起。  
和谷、本田、和阿福顺利升上七段，越智和社青春在国际战场上成绩越来越出色。  
但其中最大的惊喜，当属伊角战胜一柳老师，斩获小棋圣的地位。  
  
或许由於多年的辛酸付出终於得到回报，决战胜利的那一天，文静内敛的伊角竟一时激动，说漏了自己即将和奈濑订婚的消息。  
於是一夜之间，不光各大媒体有了绝佳的爆料题材，伊角的棋院好友们也炸开了锅。  
进藤和谷本田阿福.....一群因为种种原因还在打光棍、对伊角各种羡慕嫉妒恨的损友们，先是把这对儿准新人拉到饭店痛宰一顿，酒足饭饱後又在歌厅包场大闹特闹，  
恨不得用五音不全的嗓子，把单身的郁闷全都嘶吼出来。  
  
两年来多亏进藤孜孜不倦的牵线搭桥，塔矢和这群年轻棋士的距离，已经拉近不少。  
现在伊角双喜临门，看在进藤的面子上，也必须赶来捧场。  
只是过於热闹的场合，还是与塔矢的气质格格不入。  
於是整场聚会，塔矢一开始就明智地选择独自坐在角落，  
一边轻啜著手中的啤酒，一边微笑地望著，进藤和一群朋友尽情玩闹。  
  
  
  
舞池中的进藤早就HIGH翻了。  
一把抢过和谷手中的话筒，继续真心话大冒险的游戏──  
  
“虽然和你们这群白痴一样，一直没有正式女友，可是我呀....早在十二岁，就认识自己一辈子的对象啦！！”  
  
用最大的音量吼完，进藤灿然一笑，晕乎乎地半闭上眼睛，似乎正沈醉在美好的回忆中。  
晚饭时的几瓶啤酒，已让不胜酒力的他头晕脑胀，根本没有注意到塔矢听到这话时，瞬间放空的眼神。  
  
“进藤棋士你就牛皮吹破天吧！！  
谁不知道你身边只有个青梅竹马的藤崎明，不久前还被你好哥们三谷佑辉拐跑了！”  
  
和谷毫不客气地吐槽进藤，惹来众人的大笑和起哄。  
  
本来就不清醒的进藤，被这麽一激立马血气上头，继续忽视塔矢愈发幽暗的眼神，指著和谷的鼻子反驳：  
  
“谁说我看上明明那小丫头片子啦！！  
我的对象脸蛋比明明漂亮，气质比明明高雅，棋艺也比明明出色一百倍！！”  
  
“阿光你想女人想疯了吧？从哪儿瞎编乱造了这种无敌美女棋士？”  
  
和谷继续嗤笑著，忽然灵机一动，摇摇晃晃扑上去抓住进藤的肩膀：  
  
“等等阿光！！你确定你说的不是女版塔矢亮？！  
哈哈哈你小子就会打肿了脸充胖子....没有女朋友，就拿对手凑！！  
听哥们儿一句劝哈，刚才那话千万别被塔矢亮听见，他一定会杀了你的！”  
  
进藤被彻底激怒了，失去理智地大吼：  
  
“我才没有打肿了脸充胖子！！我一辈子的对象就是塔矢亮！！  
不是什麽女版...而是原装、正版、如假包换的塔矢亮！！”  
  
原本热闹的舞池，随著这声大吼瞬间安静。  
  
被酒精和音乐熏得晕晕乎乎的棋士们，全都因为进藤直截了当的告白，突然清醒过来。  
震惊和疑惑闪过一张张年轻的脸庞，此起彼伏的抽气声、叹息声，在进藤背後响起。  
  
最後，受不了奈濑的絮叨，伊角不得不站出来收拾残局。  
他扶正少年歪歪扭扭的身子，面色凝重地警告进藤。  
  
“阿光你今天喝得太多了，说了这些不成体统的疯话，还不赶快向塔矢君道歉！”  
  
“我不要！塔矢才不会生气...他听了高兴还来不及呢....”  
进藤推开伊角的手臂，赌气地嘟囔著。  
  
伊角一忍再忍，终於忍无可忍，举起右手，狠狠赏给进藤一巴掌。  
  
周围响起一片尖叫，伊角趁机揪起少年的领子，靠近他耳边，用只有两个人才能听到的音量低声呵斥：  
“够了，阿光！！你难道还嫌围绕著自己和塔矢亮的劲爆流言不够多，今天非要坐实这些流言吗？！”  
  
“我...”  
见进藤迷迷糊糊还想反驳，伊角悲叹一声，只好恶人演到底。  
这回换成左手，打算左右开弓，给进藤另半边脸也补上一巴掌。  
  
然而伊角的手还没落下，就被一股强劲的力道截住了去路。  
回过头，发现塔矢不知什麽时候来到自己身後。  
  
塔矢一手紧紧抓住伊角的手腕，力道大得能把对方的腕骨捏碎，一手揽过被伊角提著领子、昏昏欲睡的进藤，让少年软绵绵的身子靠在自己怀里。  
  
“多谢指教，伊角君。  
但我和进藤之间的多年积怨，还是我们两人私下解决比较好。”  
  
说完，塔矢判若无人地扶著进藤向门外走去。  
走到舞厅门口，像是想起什麽，塔矢回过头，对尚处於痴呆状态的众人，露出一个绝美的微笑：  
  
“各位放心好了，我会亲自出手，狠狠修理进藤光。  
直到把他修理到....痛哭流涕、重新做人为止。”  
  
（第七章完）

第八章  
  
迷迷糊糊的进藤，做了一个童话般的美梦。  
  
梦中的他回到了十二岁的年纪，回到了和塔矢亮二次相遇时那个地铁站。  
美丽的夕阳下，小塔矢轻抚著进藤的手指，没有发现期待的薄茧时，犹犹豫豫地问：  
  
“进藤，你长大以後，想做职业棋士吗？”  
  
回忆深处的情景再度出现，在进藤心里激起微妙的涟漪。  
拼命想要抹去小塔矢眼睛里那份隐隐的失落，有著二十一岁心智、十二岁外表的进藤大力点头，露出最灿烂的笑脸：  
  
“嗯，那是当然啦！  
我不仅要成为职业棋士，将来有一天，也一定会拿到本因坊头衔！  
你知道，秀策可是我最崇拜的棋士啦！”  
  
“本因坊秀策吗？”  
似乎被进藤的快乐感染，小塔矢的神色变得柔和，眼中也闪过一丝笑意：  
“那我以後一定要成为名人吧！因为我一定要超过爸爸，成为最厉害的棋士！”  
  
“太好啦！塔矢，我们一起努力吧！”  
梦中故作沈稳的小塔矢实在太可爱，进藤按捺不住心里的雀跃，送给对方一个大大的拥抱。  
  
“塔矢，咱们约好了，等你拿到名人，我拿到本因坊，我们就结婚！”  
  
说著，还在塔矢粉嫩的小脸上，重重亲了一口。  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
塔矢，等你拿到名人，我拿到本因坊，我们就结婚！  
  
梦中孩子气的蠢话，让进藤蓦然惊醒。  
  
──都说梦是潜意识的反映，难道自己的真爱...自始至终，都是塔矢亮一个人？  
  
进藤拼命摇头，努力驱散这个可怕的念头。  
他知道塔矢一直执著於自己，自己也感动於这份深情，和对方保持著若即若离的暧昧关系。  
  
但自从知道自己短暂的生命，无法以恋人的身份陪伴塔矢一辈子之後，  
进藤就将对塔矢朦胧的感情，封存在心底最深处，根本不去分辨，那是不是真正的爱情。  
  
现在，一定是自己太过幸福，才会得意忘形，无聊地琢磨起那些早该忘记的东西吧。  
  
讽刺的是，这两年和塔矢关系越来越好，却是因为完全放下了和对方成为恋人的可能。  
再无迷惑，再无期盼，所以才能向塔矢完全敞开心扉，才能肆无忌惮地向塔矢献出自己的感情。  
  
这份感情并不是恋人间的爱情，但论起深度和纯度，却一点不比爱情差。  
那是对最亲密的知己、最重要的对手、扶持一生的同伴的尊重、珍惜、理解和关怀。  
  
有了这份纯粹真挚而不带任何欲望的感情，塔矢会从自己这里获得最大的幸福，而不必承受任何痛苦。  
而且，等自己不得不离开的那一天，塔矢一定会理解并接受自己这份苦心。  
  
就这样，进藤一遍遍说服著自己，努力忘掉那个梦带来的躁动不安。  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
醉酒後的头痛很难消除，进藤捂著脑袋爬起来，却发现身下不是自家熟悉的单人床，而是铺在榻榻米上的被褥。  
进藤吓了一跳，这才看清，自己正置身於一间宽敞的和室。  
素雅的家具、米白色的拉门、窗外是幽静的日式庭院，房间的角落里还摆著一张榧木棋盘。  
  
这....这难道是──塔矢亮的卧室？！  
  
和塔矢成为好友後，进藤多次被请来做客，有时对弈太过投入，错过了公车，也会偶尔在这里留宿。  
然而，进藤多半是在行洋老师的对局室下棋，即使过夜住的也是客房。  
之所以一下子就认出这间卧室，只因有次帮塔矢拿棋谱时，被这间过於空荡整洁、完全不像有人居住的卧室吓呆了而已。  
  
进藤还没从混乱的思绪中清醒过来，就听到身後的拉门哢嚓一声打开了。  
塔矢穿著深蓝色的浴衣，端著一个托盘，向自己走来。  
他似乎刚洗过澡，平日过於苍白的脸颊，被蒸汽熏成淡淡的粉色。  
几颗水滴顺著柔顺的黑发滴落，滑过那暴露在领口後面的、大理石般的肌肤。  
  
进藤感到脑袋发热，慌乱地垂下眼帘──  
深蓝色的浴衣，完美地衬托出塔矢高挑的身材和优雅的气质。  
再加上那双比平日更加温和的眼睛，还有洗过澡後、浑身上下散发出的薄荷清香，  
塔矢整个人都闪烁著魅惑的光芒，逼得进藤不敢与之对视。  
  
“进藤，喝杯醒酒茶吧。  
宿醉的头疼，一会儿就会好的。”  
  
略微沙哑的声音在耳边响起，那双白皙修长的手，已将茶杯捧到他眼前。  
  
进藤匆忙伸手，碰到对方微凉的指尖，触电般地一颤，费了好大力气才没把杯子打碎。  
他为了掩饰窘迫将茶一饮而尽，喝得过猛又忍不住咳嗽，塔矢叹息一声，轻轻拍打进藤的脊背。  
进藤眼泪都快咳出来了，一边向塔矢道谢，一边心想什麽时候得罪了塔矢，今天怎麽被对方整的那麽惨。  
  
“我还是不太舒服...咳咳...塔矢我想洗个澡。”  
  
塔矢神色古怪地盯著进藤，把进藤看得心里发毛：  
“进藤你也太迟钝了吧，难道都没注意到...刚才已经洗过澡了吗？”  
  
进藤呆呆地低下头，才注意到身上是一套纯白浴衣。  
浴衣明显比自己的身材大一号，过长的袖口遮住了手，松松垮垮的领口里，散发出和塔矢身上一模一样的...薄荷清香。  
  
进藤顿时觉得全身像煮熟的虾子一样发烫。  
他指著塔矢的鼻子，气得舌头都开始打结：  
  
“难道是你这家夥给我洗的澡！？  
虽然我们两个是男孩子，不介意被看光...  
但塔矢你，你也不能！！”  
  
塔矢脸上浮起一丝红晕，半响，以低沈平和、却不容置疑的声调回答：  
  
“我不觉得给你洗澡有什麽不妥。  
因为昨天聚会时...你当著所有人的面，向我告白了。”  
  
什──麽──？  
进藤脑袋一阵轰鸣，所有被遗忘的细节瞬间涌入意识，几乎把他原本就没多少容量的小脑瓜挤爆。  
  
真心话大冒险的游戏...  
每人自爆家丑的赌博....  
醉酒後与和谷的争吵...  
还有当著所有人的面，大吼自己一辈子的对象是如假包换的塔矢亮....  
  
进藤无意识地抚上右脸，伊角为了让他清醒扇的巴掌，还残留著火辣辣的痛。  
不过，伊角这个巴掌算还是白打了，进藤到现在都一片混乱。  
一边是想要夺路而逃的欲望，一边是深知已被切断所有退路的恐惧。  
  
完了，一切都完了....  
进藤喃喃自语著──  
那个梦是真的，自己潜意识里，一直爱著塔矢亮...  
  
可是，接下来该怎麽办？  
  
突然想起塔矢临走前的警告，进藤打了个寒颤，怯生生地问道：  
“塔矢，你准备...怎麽修理我？”  
  
但还没超过一秒，他就为问出这个莽撞问题悔得肠子都青了，因为塔矢的下一个动作，是一把将他推倒在榻榻米上。  
对方修长有力的四肢紧紧压制著他，灼热的吐息打著圈儿，炙烤著他的肌肤。  
  
“进藤光，你刻意和我保持若即若离的距离，折磨了我整整五年。  
你觉得，我该怎麽修理你呢？”  
  
（第八章完）

第九章  
  
等等塔矢！不要啊...  
进藤心里哀叫著，拼命躲闪塔矢越来越近的吐息。  
  
但对方不再像以往那样迁就他的懦弱，容忍他的躲闪，而是紧紧扣住他的下颚，强迫他张开嘴。  
然後，霸道而充满情欲的吻，夺取了他的全部呼吸。  
  
摩擦、吸吮、舔噬、撕咬...  
进藤淡粉色的唇，在塔矢的肆意掠夺下，被染成了娇豔欲滴的血红色。  
塔矢贪婪地舔去他唇角的血，强硬地撬开他的牙齿，重重碾过他的上颚，又深入他的口腔疯狂翻搅，纠缠著那柔软的小舌，肆意攫取少年口中的甘甜。  
  
从来没承受过这样狂风暴雨式的吻，进藤浑身颤抖两眼飙泪，只觉得塔矢的侵略越来越深，舌头几乎顶到了他的喉咙。  
肺部的空气被塔矢迅速榨干，意识急速稀薄下去，进藤推拒著塔矢肩膀的双手，开始变得软弱无力。  
  
就在进藤以为会被塔矢吻得窒息身亡时，塔矢终於松开了他的唇，慌张地拍打他的脊背，在他耳旁催促道：  
“进藤，呼吸...快呼吸！”  
  
进藤这才想起来大口喘息，刚刚缓过气来，立刻泪眼朦胧怒瞪塔矢，不料对方竟咯咯笑出来。  
  
“笨蛋，连换气都不会，刚才差点憋死自己吧。”  
塔矢摩挲著他的眉梢眼角，戏谑地说。  
  
“混蛋！！这可是我的初吻，不会换气很正常！！谁让你那麽凶狠，你才想憋死我吧──”  
进藤愤愤不平地反驳。  
  
“这也是我的初吻。”  
塔矢平静地回答。  
  
进藤一怔，被对方低沈的声音钉在原地，动弹不得。  
  
“原本十六岁那年，在秀策墓前看到你哭泣，我就想吻上你的唇。可是....被你不留痕迹地躲开了。”  
  
塔矢幽幽地望著进藤，露出一丝苦笑：  
  
“但是还好...你没有明确拒绝我，也没有因此疏远我，而是始终待我如初。  
所以我猜想，或许你对我也有好感，只是因为迷惘或者其他顾虑，才犹豫著不敢接受我的心意。  
既然如此，我决定等你。  
不论多久，我都会守护在你身边，哪怕是一辈子的时间。  
只要你没有明确接受我的心意，我就会永远克制著自己，不对你做出过分的行为。”  
  
“塔矢，你....”  
进藤感到心脏被小刀一点点划开，想要说什麽，却一个字也吐不出口。  
  
“可是...我不是圣人，整天面对在意的人，还是忍不住产生想要亲近的冲动。”  
  
塔矢淡然一笑，继续说：  
“那些暧昧的小动作，一方面是满足自己的私心，让你慢慢习惯我的亲近，  
另一方面...也是想向你传达，那些我或许永远没有机会说出口的心意。”  
  
说著，塔矢牵起进藤的手，像以往重大比赛前、或是进藤伤心难过时那样，给予进藤一个温柔的拥抱。  
  
“这个动作是在对你说──我喜欢你。”  
塔矢俯在进藤耳边轻声解释。  
  
然後他抬起进藤的下巴，一个个温柔的吻，逐一落在少年的头发、额头、眉心、眼角。  
每落下一吻，塔矢都会轻声说：“我喜欢你。”  
  
进藤惊异地睁大眼睛──  
这些小动作，果然并非单纯的鼓励和安慰！  
但自己这个白痴一直在自欺欺人、一遍遍漠视塔矢的心意！  
  
塔矢拥紧进藤，两人额头相抵，炽热的呼吸交缠在一起：  
  
“这五年来，借助这些方式，我每天都在向你表白。  
可惜你这个小混蛋一直装傻充愣、视而不见。  
而昨天，当你喝醉後当著所有人的面，说出我是你的终生伴侣时，你知道...我那时是什麽心情吗？  
我当时就立下誓言──哪怕你是醉酒後胡言乱语也好，哪怕你清醒後死不认账也罢，  
这辈子...我都会牢牢把你攥在掌心，再也不会让你逃开了！”  
  
塔矢轻吻了一下进藤的鼻尖，幽深的目光如同黑洞，毫不留情地掠夺了进藤的全部心神：  
  
“我的占有欲和控制欲都很强，我很自私，很霸道，也很贪婪。  
  
明知除了藤原佐为，我是你最在意、付出最多的人，明知你已经无私地给予了我那麽多，  
但我还是无法满足，就像啜饮海水的人，饮下得越多，就越是饥渴。  
或许...只要面对你，我的渴望就永远也无法满足。  
  
我的Hikaru，我想得到你的全部。  
因为，你在意的人很多，但我...永远只有你一个。”  
  
  
  
汹涌而出的泪水模糊了视线，进藤感觉先前构筑的所有防御、伪装和谎言，都在塔矢赤裸的真心面前分崩离析。  
  
藤原佐为是进藤光最难以放下的人，但塔矢亮，却是这世上最爱进藤光的人。  
  
而在意识最深处、在进藤光自己也不曾觉察、或者说不愿觉察的角落，他也深爱著塔矢亮。  
不仅是对知己、对手、同伴的感情，也是对此生唯一的灵魂伴侣的珍重与怜惜。  
这份爱或许并不是狭义的爱情，但无限趋近於爱情，同时也超越了爱情。  
  
此时此刻，面对剖开胸膛、把滚烫的真心捧给自己的塔矢，进藤再也找不到任何拒绝的理由。  
况且...他一点儿也不想拒绝。  
  
既然两人的命运早已纠缠至死都无法分离，那麽任何以保护对方为借口的逃离，实际上只是自私懦弱的表现。  
  
所以，哪怕背负著早夭的预言，哪怕明天就死期将至，哪怕死後魂飞魄散，塔矢也将永生永世地失去他，  
但起码这一秒锺，他拥有塔矢最深沈的爱，塔矢也拥有他的全部。  
而除此之外，进藤不敢再渴求更多。  
  
无数心绪翻涌而去，最终复归祥和宁静。  
进藤灿然微笑著，擦去泪水，第一次，主动吻上塔矢的唇。  
  
“好的，Akira。  
从今以後，我的一切都是你的。  
直到...我不得不离开人世的那一日。”  
  
（第九章完）

第十章  
  
进藤和塔矢的恋爱进展得太过缓慢，从知晓心意到互相坦白，花了整整五年时间。  
但他们的恋爱又进展得过於迅速，从初吻到滚床单，只用了不到十分锺。  
  
此时此刻，进藤仰躺在塔矢的卧室里，被对方紧紧压在床铺上。  
他浴衣大敞，肌肤暴露，狠狠咬住塔矢的肩膀，忍受著对方炽热的欲望，一寸寸劈开自己的肉体。  
  
“塔矢亮你这个骗子、混蛋....你刚才明明告诉我....一点儿都不会难受的啊！！”  
进藤已经疼得冷汗直流，泪水不受控制地浸湿了面颊，连骂人的话都说得断断续续，似乎下一秒就要断气。  
  
压在他身上的塔矢也不好受，汗水顺著如墨的发丝滑落，滴在进藤脸上，紧紧纠结的眉心，显示出他也在忍受极大的痛苦。  
  
“笨蛋...我也是第一次做！怎麽会知道...你这麽紧啊...”  
虽然最私密的部位和对方紧紧相连，塔矢还是保持著一贯的傲娇，非要在嘴皮子上压过进藤。  
  
“八嘎！！！嫌我太紧，是你那里太夸张了好吧！！！”  
听到塔矢无耻的指责，进藤口无遮拦大骂起来，同时心底把塔矢祖宗八代问候了个遍。  
  
TMD塔矢亮还真是通盘和自己过不去！！  
  
这几年两人身高差越来越大，进藤也就忍了。反正这玩意儿一大半由基因决定，瞅瞅行洋和明子，再瞅瞅正夫和美津子，进藤再愤愤不平，也只能咬碎了牙齿往肚里吞。  
  
可问题是──为什麽脱了衣服，塔矢也比自己身材好啊？？！！  
那家夥从外面看就是根又瘦又高的衣服架，没想到薄薄的布料下面，却隐藏著匀称漂亮的肌肉，而且那个部位....也让同为男性的进藤忍不住自卑。  
  
但更关键的是，两人第一次干这勾当，摸摸抱抱、意思一下也就完事了，为什麽自己要被塔矢推到，然後像个女人似的被他上啊？？！！  
  
“进藤，我可以把你刚才那话....当做对我的夸奖吗？”  
塔矢低沈的笑声在耳边响起，比平日性感魅惑一百倍的声音，瞬间把走神的进藤拉回了现实。  
  
不过进藤才没闲情逸致满足对方身为雄性动物的虚荣心，他已经被塔矢折腾得快没命，气急败坏想将压在身上的人推开。  
“我、我才没工夫夸奖你！！...不行，太TM疼了..... 我不玩了！！塔矢亮你给我出去！！”  
  
“进藤光，这时候才想起来拒绝我，不嫌太晚了吗？！”  
塔矢目光一沈，进藤刚要暗叫不好，就被对方猛力一顶，刺激得尖叫出来。  
塔矢的欲望一下冲到了底，进藤如同垂死的蝴蝶，被锋利的针尖穿透，全身都在剧痛侵袭下抽搐著。  
  
“塔矢亮你这是强暴啊啊啊！！！──”  
进藤克制不住大哭起来。  
  
塔矢俯身吻住嘤嘤啜泣的进藤，温柔地吸吮著那不断溢出的泪水。  
“对不起，Hikaru...我太想要你了。  
因为你刚刚说过....会把自己的一切都给我。”  
  
他突然沈默下来，静静地望著进藤。  
虽然身下的欲望正残忍地撕裂著对方的肉体，但塔矢此时的神情，却像一个最为纯洁无辜的孩子。  
孤独、脆弱、忧伤、无助......  
幽幽凝望著挚爱之人，乞求对方包容自己的一切任性行为，甚至...要求对方承受自己施与的一切伤害。  
  
进藤打了个寒战，他最怕看到塔矢露出这幅神情，轻柔地呼唤他“Hikaru”。  
  
因为，每当一向强悍冷酷的塔矢，由於全心的信任和依赖，毫不遮掩地向自己暴露出灵魂中最脆弱的一面时，  
进藤就会绝望地发现，自己根本没有勇气和力量，拒绝塔矢的任何要求。  
──哪怕这个要求，会如贪婪的黑洞一样，吞噬自己的全部。  
  
“呵呵，我真是自作自受。这辈子...算是栽在你手里了。”  
  
进藤终於放弃了抵抗，露出一丝无奈而宠溺的微笑。  
他虚弱地喘息著，原本拼命推拒塔矢的双手，也改为颤巍巍地、拥住对方的项颈。  
  
进藤搂紧塔矢，忍著全身剧痛，在对方唇上落下安慰的一吻：  
“好的，那就如你所愿，以你想要的任何方式占有我吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
其实男人间的情事，并不只是单纯的疼痛，习惯之後，甚至能产生强烈的快感。  
但前提是，这不是两个人的初夜。  
  
苦苦压抑五年才得到心爱的恋人，再加上初尝禁果情难自禁，塔矢整个过程都处於癫狂状态，根本无法控制自己的力道和速度。  
他整夜都在进藤的身体上肆虐，根本不知做了多少次，直到自己也精疲力竭，才肯放过进藤。  
  
而当塔矢粗重地喘息著，在进藤体内释放出最後的欲望时，才发现怀中的恋人，早已被他不知节制的索求折磨得昏迷过去。  
  
毫无经验的塔矢顿时慌了神，万幸的是，经过仔细检查，发现进藤被他粗暴蹂躏的部位并没有流血。  
过了不久，进藤也清醒过来。  
只是少年的脸蛋几乎全无血色，塔矢事後为他洗净身子、清理掉体内的浊液後，也是一副恹恹无神的样子。  
  
再次被塔矢抱上被褥，身心俱疲的进藤，马上倒在枕头上蒙头大睡。  
当天夜里进藤发起了高烧，下体撕裂般的疼痛，折磨得他整夜都皱著眉头哼哼，後来又开始翻来覆去地折腾，嘴里嘟囔著听不清的梦话。  
  
那似乎并不是什麽愉快的梦，但除了偶然蹦出的”sai”、“虎次郎”，塔矢并没有从进藤的呓语中听到其他名词。  
  
──肯定是梦里还在狠狠生我的气，干脆跑到两位老师那里告状了吧。  
塔矢这样猜想著，叹息一声，也没多加在意。  
  
塔矢给进藤喂下退烧药和消炎药，擦净他全身的虚汗，然後不断用湿毛巾蘸著冰水，拭去进藤额头上的热度。  
他就这样在床边守了一夜，第二天早上，进藤终於退烧，脸蛋也恢复了平日的红润。  
  
  
  
  
塔矢松了口气，本以为初夜的後续麻烦已经过去，不料进藤的态度，自病好後就十分古怪──  
不仅整日沈默不语，对塔矢爱搭不理，那双琥珀色眼眸，也时常陷入忧郁的沈思。  
  
又过了三天，当两人吃完塔矢精心准备的晚餐时，塔矢终於忍受不了进藤的反常，向对方低头道歉。  
“对不起，进藤....我不该那麽莽撞，伤到了你很抱歉。”  
  
相识多年，塔矢早已摸透对方的脾气──  
进藤平时大大咧咧，仿佛对一切都不计较。但一旦真计较起什麽，就会比塔矢还钻牛角尖。  
所以，如果进藤还在为初夜的事生气，那麽即使自己并无真心悔过之意，言语上也必须放低身段，主动乞求对方原谅。  
  
进藤望著塔矢轻掩在发丝背後的谦卑表情，微微一愣，随即露出一抹戏谑的微笑：  
  
“呵呵，塔矢你在真心悔过吗？说实话，假如我当时没有举旗投降，而是对你坚决抵抗，你还是会软硬兼施一做到底吧。  
而且...就算现在能够重新选择，你依旧会那麽强硬地对待我，难道不是吗？”  
  
“我...”  
一眼被恋人看穿，塔矢尴尬地咬住嘴唇，却根本无法反驳对方的话。  
  
进藤的笑容更大了，开始毫不客气地揭露塔矢的黑历史：  
  
“呵呵，塔矢你对待我，一直都是不达目的誓不罢休，丝毫不考虑我和其他人的心情──  
  
第二次见面就在地铁站围堵我斥责我，跑到化学实验室逼迫我和你对弈，忍辱负重参加海王围棋社、伤害了所有人非要当三将，只为拦截到我和我一战，训练越智试探我的实力，毫无顾忌地践踏他的自尊心，跑到叶濑国中要求我为了追赶你而重回棋坛，还有....後来揪住所有鸡毛蒜皮的小事和我吵架，凡事都要压我一头，好保持你在我面前居於上位者的优势....  
  
最初还只是针对我的棋，後来竟扩展到针对我的人，我生活的方方面面，都要强势地插一脚──  
监管我的作息、控制我的食谱、抨击我的习惯、管教我的一切....  
  
後来发展到，想要窥探掌控我的一切心思情感、不希望我关注其他人或者有任何秘密，想要我永远只专注於你一个人...  
  
终於发现我对佐为的执念时，塔矢你才决定改变这种强势的形象，你开始认真扮演温柔隐忍、默默守护的情圣。  
  
恭喜你，塔矢！以这种方式，你成功入侵到我的内心，然後处心积虑、步步为营，像蜘蛛一样把我缠进你精心编织的大网...”  
  
“够了！！！进藤光你到底要说什麽？？！！”  
  
塔矢终於忍受不了恋人的指责，大吼一声地打断对方的话。  
但这些指责之所以难以忍受，并非因为它们毫无根据、纯属胡扯，而恰恰因为它们太过尖锐，尖锐到直接挖出塔矢意识最深处、有时自己都不敢承认的黑暗面，然後，赤裸裸地曝晒在阳光下。  
  
进藤丝毫不为塔矢的恐怖的气势吓倒，坏笑著扑上去，爬到对方大腿上，搂住对方的脖子继续控诉：  
  
“嘿嘿，塔矢其实我想告诉你──  
不论你表面上如何装成温文可爱的乖宝宝，我其实一直都知道──  
你就是个偏执、强硬、激烈、心口不一、唯我独尊、不择手段的可怕家夥！！”  
  
“进藤光你给我闭嘴！！！....”  
塔矢失控地朝著进藤吼道。  
  
和室终於安静下来，只余塔矢一人急促的喘息声。  
  
过了一会儿，进藤幽幽的声音再次响起──  
“可是，塔矢，我就是喜欢这样偏执的你，喜欢你对我这份激烈的感情。”  
  
唇瓣轻轻磨蹭著塔矢的头发，进藤迎著对方震惊的目光，继续说道：  
  
“能这样被你无比执著地注视著，让我感到...非常荣幸，也非常幸福。  
塔矢，我想早在第一眼，我就被你的目光深深吸引了。  
所以....请你永远这样注视著我，请你永远也不要移开你的目光。”  
  
“进藤，我....我....”  
进藤过快的转折，让塔矢如同顶著一口气，胸口无数情绪翻腾著，平时的伶牙俐齿冷酷淡漠，此时完全不见了踪影。  
  
进藤突然嘿嘿一笑，恶作剧似的一口咬住塔矢的脖子，不让对方看到自己泛红的脸蛋：  
  
“好啦不说这些沈重的话题啦！！  
哼哼，我可以原谅你上次的粗暴，不过，以後你一定要温柔地待我！！  
塔矢你必须给我勤奋练习，熟悉技巧，尽快把我伺候得舒舒服服的！！”  
  
什麽？？！！──  
勤奋练习？熟悉技巧？把你伺候得舒舒服服的？  
进藤从纯情到黄暴的一百八十度转折实在太快，塔矢平时再喜怒不形於色，此刻脑袋顶也开始冒烟。  
  
但更劲爆的还在後面，下一秒，塔矢就被进藤一把推到在榻榻米上。  
金发少年骑在他胯部，过大的浴衣从肩膀滑落，露出整片光洁的肌肤。  
雪白的大腿也毫无遮掩地暴露在塔矢的视线中，不坏好意地磨蹭著他的侧腰。  
  
“你身体还没恢复....我不能、不能再对你....”  
下体不可避免地起了反应，塔矢粗重地喘息著。  
扭过头，极力克制自己不去看衣不蔽体的进藤，但双手却不受大脑控制一般，做出了完全相反的动作，探入对方大敞的浴衣下摆，微微颤抖著，抚上那柔软的臀瓣。  
  
欣赏著塔矢天人交战的痛苦模样，进藤露出一丝胜券在握的坏笑，装出泪眼婆娑的可怜模样，俯身抱住塔矢，哀求道：  
“你想要我，我也想给你。  
求你啦，Akira，Akira，Akira....”  
  
一声声Akira如魔音灌耳，把塔矢浑身上下的燥热全部点燃。  
  
即使已经成为恋人，他们依旧延续著老习惯，互相称呼姓氏──  
因为他们都知道，自己口中吐露的那简短的名字，就是对方最大的命门，杀伤力不亚於当年投向广岛的原子弹。  
只要某一方微启双唇、以温柔低沈的声音，轻轻软软念出对方的名字，哪怕对方当时抗争的意志再顽强，下一秒，也不得不立即缴械投降。  
因此，如此可怕的终极武器，只有遇到非达到不可的目的时，他们才会出手使用。  
  
可是，进藤今天这样死缠烂打，难道真的是因为情欲吗？  
  
重重疑惑浮现在心底，但已经为进藤诱惑得意乱情迷的塔矢，根本没有多余的力气去深究了。  
他拉下进藤的脑袋，凶狠地撕咬著对方的唇，一吻结束，目光已如暗涛汹涌的黑色海面：  
  
“我的Hikaru....我想不停地要你，我想做到你三天三夜都下不了床，这样也可以吗？”  
低哑的嗓音，饱含著几乎喷薄而出的情欲。  
  
“没问题。”  
进藤送他一个纯真灿烂的笑脸，眼角一闪而过的忧伤，快到让塔矢几乎无法捕捉：  
  
“只要你永远注视著我，我的Akira...你想对我做什麽，我都同意。”  
  
（第十章完）

第十一章  
  
梦中的佐为在哭泣。  
  
自他们再度相逢後，已经有很长时间，进藤都没有看到佐为的泪水了。  
晶莹的泪滴如断线的水晶珠子一般，从佐为白皙的脸上滑落。  
一颗一颗，沾满披散的紫发，在夕阳余晖中闪闪发光。  
  
阿光，我的阿光.....  
对不起，都是因为我....  
佐为哭泣著抱紧奄奄一息的进藤，一遍遍亲吻少年暗淡的金发。  
  
──原来如此啊，自己饶了一大圈，又回到了最初的梦境...  
  
感受著生命随著手腕上的鲜血一点点流失殆尽，进藤露出虚弱的微笑，轻声询问，棋盘对面沈默不语的青年：  
  
──虎次郎，当年发现自己染上不治之症，你心里第一个念头是什麽？  
  
虎次郎静静地望著进藤，了然地一笑：  
  
当我染上不治之症，我的第一个念头是──  
永远也不要让佐为知道。  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
当我染上不治之症，我的第一个念头是──  
永远也不要让佐为知道。  
  
虎次郎最後的回答，久久缭绕在进藤耳际。  
进藤反复回味著，前几日睡梦中听到的这句话，然後缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
  
时间已近中午，明媚的阳光充满了整个和室。  
从敞开的拉门，可以看见庭院里郁郁苍苍的花草，清风拂过，挂在屋檐上的风铃发出几声脆响。  
  
进藤叹息一声，想要稍微挪动身子，身後一双修长有力的臂膀立即霸道地圈住他，将他牢牢禁锢在怀里。  
进藤身子一僵，这才後知後觉地发现，自己正被塔矢搂著、躺在热烘烘的被窝里。  
棉被下的两人都是赤身裸体、一丝不挂，自己的後背被塔矢紧紧揽在胸前，对方的下体严丝合缝贴著自己的臀部。  
而两人身体相触的那一部分.....还能感受到温热粘稠的湿度。  
  
想起那些放荡淫靡的画面，进藤脸蛋腾地一下烧红了。  
  
塔矢果然说到做到，把他压在床上纠缠了整整三天三夜。  
除了偶尔被对方抱到浴室和洗手间，进藤的脚尖根本没沾过地面，更别说踏出塔矢的卧室。  
  
虽然初夜的疼痛几乎给进藤留下心理阴影，但塔矢不愧是学什麽通什麽的天才，经过坚持不懈的反复操练，短短几天功夫，技巧已经纯熟到仅用两片唇瓣和几根手指，就能把进藤折磨到欲仙欲死。  
交合时也控制著急欲挺进的欲望，耐心等待进藤缓过气来，才逐渐加大速度和力量。  
终於品尝到快感的进藤，渐渐抛却了潜意识中的恐惧，最终放弃所有抵抗，如美丽的牡蛎般张开硬壳、露出脆弱柔软的内脏，任塔矢肆意吞噬、为所欲为。  
  
但疯狂的情事就如吸食毒品，过程中的快感越强烈，快感过後的後遗症就越严重。  
经过三天三夜不知节制的性爱，纵欲过度的代价终於降临到进藤身上。  
  
从项颈到脚尖，浑身每一块肌肉都在酸胀难忍，每一处关节都在咯吱作响。  
铺天盖地的疲劳侵袭过四肢百骸，抬起一根手指都十分困难。  
还有....身体深处那个地方，在对方狂暴的侵犯下，现在还在承受撕裂般的灼痛。  
  
“看来这档子事并非勤於练习，就能马上适应的啊....”  
进藤自嘲地一笑，才发现自己的嗓子，竟如被砂纸打磨过一般低哑。  
然後想起嗓子变成这副德行的真正原因，想起自己被塔矢压在身下，像个女人那样尖叫喘息、哭泣求饶，进藤的脸，再次不争气地烧起来。  
  
  
  
苍白俊秀的外表和优雅淡漠的气质，总是让塔矢给人一种不食人间烟火的禁欲感。  
不知道塔矢对自己的异样心思时，进藤还嘲笑过对方是清教徒，和情爱欲望什麽的完全不沾边。  
  
然而现在，进藤才明白自己错得多麽离谱。  
塔矢并不是没有欲望，只是他欲望的对象永远只有进藤一个人。  
以往冷漠禁欲的表象，只是因为被强大的意志力苦苦压制，从来没有机会得到发泄罢了。  
而一旦终於有机会发泄，这份激烈而贪婪的情欲，就如漫天江水、无底黑洞一般，将挚爱之人吞噬殆尽。  
  
经过几天不分昼夜的肢体纠缠，进藤发现塔矢对他的欲望似乎永无止尽。  
或者借用塔矢自己的比喻──啜饮海水的人，饮下得越多，就愈加饥渴。  
  
而这种无尽的渴慕和绝对的依恋，也隐隐让进藤感到恐惧。  
  
进藤翻了个身，望著恋人安静的睡颜──  
  
此时的塔矢褪去了肉体交缠时的狂热，眉宇间只余安闲、满足和宁静的神态。  
柔顺的发丝贴在额头上，睫毛如蝶翼般颤抖，唇角露出一丝清浅的微笑，就如初生婴儿般天真无邪。  
  
  
“我的Akira，我该拿你怎麽办呢....  
我不得不离开的真相，你如何才能承受呢....”  
  
进藤抚上塔矢安静的睡脸，第一次开始怀疑──  
和对方成为恋人的决定，或许一点儿也不明智。  
  
可惜木已成舟，此生此世，塔矢再也不会放开他。  
那麽自己所能做的，就是竭尽全力推迟两人命中注定的结局，同时尽可能久地....向塔矢隐瞒残酷的真相。  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
两人陷於情欲的混乱生活，终於慢慢恢复正常。  
  
短暂的假期很快结束，各种赛事蜂拥而来。  
进藤和塔矢都是手握多个头衔的卫冕者，又是日本目前在国际赛场上战绩最好的棋士，比赛的密集和工作的繁重，自然远远超过他们的同龄棋士。  
三个月下来两人都在各地奔忙，甚至几次远赴中韩两国参加大赛，棋会所的正常复盘都很难保证，更别说私下的约会和留宿了。  
  
进藤为这种压力巨大的生活倍感疲惫，而他也能敏锐地捕捉到，塔矢不仅和他一样疲惫，甚至比他更加郁闷。  
但冷静淡漠的外表如厚厚的面具，使塔矢无法将负面情绪直接宣泄出来，更别说像进藤那样不顾形象、大大咧咧地张口抱怨。  
只是深知塔矢性格的进藤明白──这份压制之下的郁闷，往往会发酵得更加激烈，一旦爆发，塔矢必定会采取激进的行动。  
  
果然又过了一段时间，在棋会所和进藤复盘时，塔矢终於无法忍耐，直接向进藤提出了同居要求。  
  
”这三个月我和你在一起的时间，总共加起来不超过24个小时。  
而且都是在公共场合，根本没有私下独处的机会。  
我们已经是恋人，这种状态根本不正常。  
进藤，我们应该住在一起。”  
  
“你已经有什麽设想了吧。”  
进藤平静地问。  
  
疑问句，肯定语调。  
因为他知道──塔矢做任何事都有备而来，正式开口之前，肯定已经规划好所有执行步骤。  
  
果然，塔矢直接把进藤的询问当成了同意，拿出一张房屋平面图，开始认真为对方介绍他刚刚挑中的一套三室一厅的公寓。  
  
“这套房每天去棋院和超市不超过二十分锺，离你家也不远，可以经常看望伯父伯母。  
庭院设计优美，我们住在十五层，不必担心噪音和邻居干扰。  
虽然价格比同款公寓贵出一半，但我的棋圣奖金完全可以覆盖这笔费用，装修和家具也由我来负责，进藤你只管轻轻松松搬进来就好....  
  
这是我们的客厅、旁边两件用作书房和对局室。  
我计划定做八个书柜，足以装下我们现有的棋谱和书籍。  
对局室我会铺上榻榻米，也是我们最习惯的样子。  
进藤你不是收集了大量秀策的书法和遗物吗？对弈时若能时刻感受到佐为和虎次郎的气息，你的状态也会大不一样吧....  
  
我们有开放式的厨房和两套卫生间，对局室後面是卧室。  
我亲自量过卧室的尺寸，除了摆下衣柜和双人床之外，我会专门定做一个柜子，把你所有的电玩漫画都装进去。  
从卧室的落地窗，可以欣赏到楼下的树林和湖水，进藤你说过希望拥有临湖的房子，一定会喜欢这里....  
  
还有一个朝南的大阳台，我们可以养一些花草──你喜欢的太阳花和我喜欢的君子兰──再摆上你念叨过很多次的圆桌和藤椅。  
进藤你也很喜欢我们在棋会所下棋的感觉吧？  
坐在这个阳台上看到的风景和棋会所有几分相似，但更加安静，不必担心有人打扰。  
天气好的话，我们可以在阳台对弈或品茶，夏天也可以在这里一起做烧烤....  
  
整套房子都会依照你最爱的西式装修，只有对局室采用我们两都中意的日式风格。  
现在我们只需要商量一下家具款式、还有各处颜色搭配....”  
  
塔矢如此事无巨细规划著两人共同的家，进藤只得耐心倾听著，但最後，还是不得不狠下心打断对方的话：  
“塔矢，你只安排了一间卧室。”  
  
塔矢奇怪地看了进藤一眼：  
“我们当然只需要一间卧室，难道你晚上还要和我分开睡？”  
  
初尝禁果的那段日子，两人早就把该做的、不该做的...他们所能想象的一切极尽放纵的情爱方式，全都尝试了一遍。  
所以在塔矢的潜意识里，今後每晚两人相拥而眠，是进藤必定会默认的小事一桩，甚至自然到....完全无需征求进藤的同意。  
  
进藤只好後退一步，耐心为塔矢指出症结所在：  
“哪，塔矢，我觉得咱们两的思维好像根本不同步，我完全跟不上你的进度呀。”  
  
紧接著，温柔地微笑著，扔下一记重磅炸弹──  
  
“塔矢，你已经准备每晚和我睡在一张床上。  
但我却根本不打算....和你住在同一片屋檐下。”  
  
（第十一章完）

第十二章  
  
“塔矢，你已经准备每晚和我睡在一张床上。  
但我却根本不打算....和你住在同一片屋檐下。”  
  
黄昏时分的围棋会所，空荡荡的只有他们两人。  
进藤似乎能感到两人之间的空气一点点凝固、结冰。  
除了街上偶然驶过的汽车，光线暗淡的大厅里一片寂静，连对方的呼吸都能听到。  
  
震惊之下，塔矢的眼神出现了短暂的空白。  
随後他的目光变得深沈而晦涩，漆黑的瞳孔如同夜色下的大海，无数情感在海面下翻滚咆哮，但又被狠狠压抑，永远得不到宣泄和排解。  
最终....所有阴郁的情绪，都随著塔矢垂下的眼帘，被不留痕迹地遮掩过去。  
  
塔矢深吸一口气，对进藤露出一抹略微苦涩、但又无比包容的微笑。  
  
“没关系，进藤，我接受你的不情愿。  
毕竟我们才刚刚开始交往，都怪我太心急了，完全没有考虑你的接受程度。  
同居的事不著急，我可以等你，等多久都没关系。  
哪天你愿意了，我们随时可以住在一起。  
不过...这套公寓很抢手，我想还是下周就去交订金，然後著手装修比较好。  
万一你心血来潮想住几天，我们也不用守著空荡荡的墙壁发呆。”  
  
“塔矢你...你根本没明白我的意思。”  
进藤摇摇头，心里一阵抽痛──为著对方的固执，也为著对方的迟钝。  
  
“啊，原来进藤你不满意这套公寓吗？  
对不起，都怪我太自以为是，以为多年相处已经完全了解你的口味....  
抱歉我不该这麽自作主张，如果你不介意，我可以再去看看别的公寓....”  
  
塔矢继续自说自话，但进藤从那微微躲闪的目光，还是可以看出他已经开始慌乱。  
是啊，塔矢头脑那麽敏锐，目光那麽犀利，对唯一在意之人的理解，又是那麽细致入微，他怎麽可能看不出、猜不出进藤真正的意思？  
所以，他只是出於恐惧，自欺欺人地安慰自己，同时潜意识里乞求著进藤心软，乞求他不要当著两人的面，残酷地抛出真相而已。  
  
可是，进藤还是不得不抛出真相──与其开出无法兑现的空头支票，不如刚开始就不要给对方不切实际的期待。  
  
“塔矢，你还是没明白我的意思、或者说明白了，但心里依旧抵抗著不愿去承认。”  
  
进藤认真地望著塔矢的眼睛：  
“我过去、现在、未来...永远都不会和你住在一起。”  
  
又一颗重磅炸弹被投下，塔矢微笑的面具，终於出现了裂痕...然後，无法挽回地破碎。  
  
脸上的血色急速退去，眼中涌现出无边无际的震惊、悲痛和狂乱。  
塔矢颤巍巍地站起来，死死盯著进藤，勉强支撑在椅背上的手，都在克制不住的颤抖。  
  
“进藤，难道你想要...想要和我分手吗？？  
为什麽？！请给我一个解释！！  
请告诉我我哪里做得不好，我一定会为了你改进！！  
请不要离开我，进藤...  
你知道我、我不能...”  
  
说著，塔矢抓住了进藤的肩膀，力道大地几乎穿透衣料，掐入进藤的血肉。  
进藤疼得倒抽一口冷气，想要挣脱却被对方死死扣住。  
塔矢完全没有意识到自己的动作给对方带来多大的痛苦，他漆黑的眼底只剩下无底深渊般的疯狂和绝望，全无血色的薄唇翕动著，喃喃恳求对方不要如此绝情。  
  
“够了！！塔矢你在胡思乱想什麽啊！！我从来没打算和你分手！！！──”  
终於无法忍受塔矢濒临崩溃的样子，进藤被对方的情绪传染，失控地怒吼起来。  
  
说著进藤猛地起身，隔著两人之间的棋盘，一把抱住塔矢。  
由於过於激烈的动作，进藤的衣角扫到了盘面上的棋子，黑白双色四处飞溅，劈里啪啦撒落一地。  
  
进藤紧紧搂住塔矢，像安慰惊慌失措的孩子那样，轻轻拍打著对方的脊背。  
他亲吻了一下对方的耳朵，郑重地说道：  
  
“塔矢，我以前告诉过你很多次，现在再说最後一遍──  
只要进藤光活著一天，就永远也不会抛弃塔矢亮！  
所以，不许再给我琢磨那些有的没的，没事找事，自己折磨自己。”  
  
寂静。  
  
“谢谢你，进藤...对不起...都怪我多想了....”  
  
塔矢颤抖的身体渐渐平复下来，他露出一丝虚弱的微笑，把脸埋在进藤颈窝处，磨蹭著进藤温暖的肌肤，贪婪地攫取对方的气息。  
  
许久，塔矢终於恢复正常，抬起脸，清澈深邃的眼睛定定地望著进藤，轻声恳求道：  
  
“我可以吻你吗，进藤？  
我已经有三个月....没有碰过你了。”  
  
微微颤抖的声线，脆弱又卑微的眼神，带著小心翼翼的渴求，又带著生怕对方拒绝的恐惧。  
这样的神态，这样的话语，让人几乎无法相信，会出现在那个孤高冷傲的棋坛贵公子身上。  
  
──而进藤原本就柔软的心，在这一刻，几乎被塔矢揉碎了。  
  
进藤克制住哽咽的冲动，轻轻点头。  
  
塔矢的唇立刻贴上来，热烈地亲吻著进藤。  
如同沙漠中因饥渴濒临死亡的旅人，终於可以啜饮清冽的泉水。  
又如被父母抛弃後尝尽辛酸的孩子，终於可以回到亲人的怀抱。  
  
就这样被塔矢如饥似渴地亲吻著，进藤心中突然涌起一股难以言喻的酸涩。  
  
他曾经半开玩笑地指责，塔矢哪怕伪装成温文尔雅的乖宝宝，骨子里依旧偏执、强硬、唯我独尊、不择手段。  
但事实上，这些世俗标准下十分可怕的特质，只是塔矢性格的一个侧面而已。  
而进藤很早就明白，塔矢性格另一个更深的侧面──在某个他本人都不常意识到、或者因为倔强的自尊不愿直视的角落里──一直住著一个孤独脆弱的小男孩。  
  
众人眼中高高在上、难以接近的冰原贵公子，其实就是这样融合相反特质的矛盾体。  
在不相干的人面前，如古代武士般强悍冷酷，但在挚爱之人面前，又如初生婴儿般柔弱无助。  
卸下所有坚硬的防护、厚重的伪装、冰冷的面具，赤裸裸地剖出自己柔软的心脏，卑微地放在恋人脚下。  
  
同样地，塔矢对进藤的爱情，也是他矛盾性格的鲜明体现。  
  
一方面是毫无保留的付出，斩断自己的一切退路。  
一方面是不知餍足的掠夺，斩断对方的一切退路。  
这份爱情无比强大，来自两人之外的任何阻力，都无法熄灭它的熊熊烈焰。  
但这份爱情也无比脆弱，来自挚爱之人的任何伤害，无论多麽轻微，都会将它从内部击碎。  
  
因为这种不顾一切、不留退路的付出，若不能从爱人那里得到对等的回报，若不能同等地占有对方的一切，那麽情感的天平必然不可遏制地倾斜。  
而那时，塔矢也注定摔得遍体鳞伤，一颗心被进藤踩得稀碎，再无修复的可能。  
  
可如果想维持长久的关系、而不至在剧烈的碰撞中毁灭，就不能任由两人被这份过於炽烈的爱拖入深渊。  
进藤和塔矢，他们两人之中，必须有一个保持足够的清醒，用理智的缰绳遏制肆意奔驰的爱欲，维持两人脆弱而微妙的平衡。  
而进藤明白──这个角色，只能由自己来担当。  
  
“吻够了吗？这可是你家围棋会所，就算我两真想干点什麽少儿不宜的事，也不能在这种公共场合。”  
  
激烈绵长的一吻终於结束，当塔矢暂时满足压抑多日的饥渴，依依不舍地松开进藤的唇时，进藤带著一丝戏谑，微笑著调侃对方。  
  
塔矢的脸微微发红，开始为刚才的失态羞愧。  
不过从初次相识开始，塔矢优雅淡漠的面具就被进藤击得粉碎，从此发飙和失控，成了每日必定上演的经典剧目。  
不论是偏执暴烈，还是脆弱卑微，塔矢性格中两个相反的极端，都在进藤面前暴露无余。  
所以这次的失控，只是比平时更激烈罢了，他并不会为此特别感到颜面受损。  
  
不过，同居邀请被对方毫不客气的回绝，还是让塔矢异常愤怒。  
所以...采取小小的报复行动修理对方一番，用恶作剧的方式平复自己的郁闷，也算给给自己一点应得的补偿吧。  
  
心意已定，塔矢立即将想法付诸行动。  
一把将进藤按回座位，向前跨出一步，跪在进藤两腿之间，搂住对方的腰。  
然後低下头，粗暴地撕咬进藤衬衫上的纽扣。  
  
“进藤光你老实招认，为什麽拒绝和我同居？！  
今天你如果不招....信不信我就在公共场合强暴你!？”  
  
“混蛋塔矢你放开我！！你...你这是在严刑逼供啊！！”  
身子已被对方调教到万分敏感的进藤，根本经受不住这样火辣的威胁，双眸泛泪、气息不稳地推拒著塔矢。  
  
“还不赶紧招！！否则我现在就上了你！！”  
塔矢成功咬开第三颗扣子，开始用牙齿和舌尖折磨进藤胸前的果实。  
  
“好啦好啦！！！混蛋停下....我说！！！我全都告诉你！！！”  
当塔矢扯开进藤的腰带，修长有力的手狠狠掐住进藤大腿内侧的嫩肉时，进藤终於吃痛地尖叫著，举起了白旗。  
  
两人从混乱中平复，又浪费了不少时间。  
进藤双手都在发抖，哆哆嗦嗦几乎系不好胸前的扣子。  
塔矢不怀好意地贴上来帮忙，然後不出意外地越帮越忙。  
他从背後搂紧进藤的腰，将对方牢牢圈进怀里，凶狠地舔噬撕咬著进藤柔嫩的项颈和耳垂，似要发泄掉所有恼怒愤恨和欲求不满。  
  
等进藤终於挣脱塔矢的纠缠，两人才意识地上混乱的一片，然後不得不蹲下来捡拾棋子。  
  
待终於将所有棋子归位，进藤和塔矢重新坐回棋盘两边。  
  
进藤闭目凝神片刻，深吸一口气，睁开了眼睛。  
塔矢心头一震，感到进藤整个气场都变了，方才的意乱情迷早已不见踪影，灿烂的琥珀色眸子光辉四溢，重又恢复到和塔矢对弈时的强大沈稳、气势如虹。  
  
进藤执起一枚黑子，啪地一声，干脆利落地下在右上角小目的位置。  
那是经典的秀策流，也是塔矢所熟知的、进藤最喜欢的开局方式之一。  
  
“塔矢，我曾经告诉过你──每天梦中，我都会和佐为、虎次郎两位老师下棋。  
而这也是近五年来，我棋艺得以突飞猛进的最大原因。”  
  
进藤望著塔矢的眼睛，认真的说：  
“但直到今天，我都没有给你看过佐为和虎次郎对弈的棋谱。”  
  
“进藤，你不必为了我...”  
  
塔矢本想劝阻进藤不必为了他，特意分享佐为和虎次郎对弈的棋谱。  
毕竟那是进藤埋藏在灵魂深处最私密的珍宝。这份珍宝只属於进藤、佐为和虎次郎三个人，  
即使塔矢受到进藤特别垂青，成为世上唯一有幸知晓这份珍宝存在的人，他也没有任何权利提出逾矩的要求，伸手分享这份珍宝。  
  
但更黑暗的真相却是，那共享本因坊之名的三人，夜夜享受的梦中仙境，早已悄无声息地成为进藤和塔矢关系的禁区，年复一年、日复一日折磨著塔矢，在他内心刻下最深刻的伤疤。  
它时时刻刻提醒著塔矢，即使以对手、知己、恋人的身份和进藤厮守一生，他也永远无权走入进藤生命最深层、那只有三个人共享的美好仙境。  
  
塔矢本想继续扮演温柔包容的角色，安慰进藤说自己会永远尊重他的秘密，进藤完全不必因为两人多了恋人这一层关系，就被迫拿出那份珍宝来与自己分享。  
可惜，刚刚经历过近乎灭顶的打击，濒临崩溃边缘的心境，使塔矢再也无法维持温柔平和的假面，他比平常更贪婪更绝望地，想要占有和控制进藤的一切──  
特别是，这个五年来日夜插在自己鲜血淋漓的心口、一想起来，就折磨得他嫉妒到发狂的秘密。  
  
“不，塔矢。为了你，我必须摆出佐为和虎次郎的棋谱。  
而且，我是心甘情愿为你这麽做的，没有一丝一毫的勉强。”  
  
进藤瞬间就读懂了塔矢千回百转、幽深晦涩的心思，在对方惊异的目光下，飞速落下黑白双色。  
随著进藤翻飞的指尖，闪烁的银河从十九路宇宙深处流淌而出，无数星辰闪烁著璀璨的光辉，勾勒出几乎夺去塔矢呼吸的绝世棋局。  
  
进藤欣赏著塔矢震惊的表情，温柔地说道：  
  
“塔矢，看了这些棋局，你就会明白....为什麽我不会接受你的同居邀请。  
进藤光和塔矢亮固然是一辈子的恋人，但我更希望未来有一天──  
我们两人的羁绊，能远远超越於一切爱情之上。”

（第十二章完）


	2. 第十三章

第十三章

对于个人来说，这世上没有什么是永存的。

记忆会变淡，激情会消退，一切繁华荣耀宛若浮云。

而最后的最后，就连这肉身凡胎的生命本身，也会随着寿数终结或灾祸突降而尘归尘、土归土。

由于上天已把早夭的结局启示在他心中，进藤远比这世上绝大多数芸芸众生更早勘破了生命的短暂与无常，随之亦能淡然处置世人所汲汲追求的一切。然而，对于心态已经超凡出尘的他来说，唯有一事仍需追寻不懈、至死方休，而那就是……在短暂的生命中达到棋艺的巅峰，为后世留下值得称道的棋谱。因为……这既是每一名棋士的理想与责任，也是他们以可朽之躯抵达不朽的唯一方式。

……是啊，想要达到秀策的高度，想要下出流芳百世的名局，想要人们在自己死后仍然会记得曾经照亮棋坛的“光之棋”……如果能实现这样的理想，那么即便病痛缠身又如何，即便英年早逝又如何？进藤光愿意献出一切以成就自己的围棋，只为在肉身消散后仍能青史留名，只为在这短暂的人生之后……能够达到真正的永恒。

然而,进藤光也明白，这个深藏心底的理想，仅靠他一己之力是无法实现的。就如前任本因坊桑原宏所言，围棋是两个人下的，一盘名局的诞生，需要两个才华对等的天才。所以进藤光命中注定需要塔矢亮，因为，唯有通过和这位唯一的宿敌永无休止的对抗与征战，进藤光方能走向上天为他订立的终极宿命……

“塔矢，我要和你一起达到秀策的巅峰，我要和你下出值得流传后世的名局，我要即使在我们两人百年之后，人们仍然会纪念进藤光和塔矢亮的名字，不是作为普通的情侣，而是作为日本围棋史上最伟大的对手。”

进藤目光灼灼地凝望着塔矢，而在塔矢眼中渐渐燃起的熊熊火光中，他知道对方已经完全懂得并接受了自己的心意。

是啊，谁也不会记住作为普通情侣的进藤光和塔矢亮，他们两人之间的爱情，最终亦会随着双方生命的终结而烟消云散。但唯有他们的围棋，唯有他们留下的一张张棋谱，能够超越死亡的界限而获得永生。这些光辉灿烂的对局将作为两人生命和情感的证明，在一代代人的记忆和称颂中永远流传下去。而只要这些棋谱继续存在，进藤光和塔矢亮也就依然活着，他们作为宿敌和恋人对彼此的感情……亦将永远保存在这些不朽的作品中。

“我们的棋谱，将作为我们曾在世上存在和相遇的证明，永远被人们铭记下去。”

说到这里，进藤灿烂地微笑着，握住塔矢执棋的右手，在恋人掌心落下一朵温柔的吻：

“所以塔矢，你愿意和我……一起创造出那些值得流传后世的名局吗？”

（第十三章完）


	3. 第十四章

第十四章

平成时代的最后十年，是日本棋坛在二十一世纪前期从没落走向复兴的黄金十年。

由棋坛双子星引领的新浪潮来势汹涌，短短几年就冲破了老将们筑起的最后一道壁垒，并随着在国际赛场上愈来愈出色的战绩而很快享誉世界。由于进藤光和塔矢亮在刚刚步入二十六岁的年纪就瓜分了日本棋坛的七大头衔，且双双击败中韩高手赢得重量级赛事的国际冠军，亲眼目睹两人杀伐征战的资深棋迷们，也习惯性地把平成时代的最后十年，称为属于进藤光和塔矢亮的“双子星时代”。

除了棋坛双壁交相辉映、新秀后生逐鹿天下之外，“双子星时代”下的日本围棋界，还流传着有关本因坊秀策的种种传闻和推测——

比如秀策遗落民间的棋谱远远多于他记录在案的对局，比如这些新发现的棋谱蕴含着两种不同的棋路，两者既和谐完美地融为一体，又暗中指向两种不同的智慧，再比如真正的秀策其实是两个不同的人，日本围棋史上最伟大的棋圣，是两颗才华对等的灵魂合力创造的杰作。

而所有这些神秘的传闻、惊人的推测，都源于进藤光赠送给日本棋院的一张张惊世棋谱。这些棋谱由进藤光搜集，塔矢亮整理，经由棋院高层审定，最终通过围棋周刊编纂面世。

一张张被归于秀策名下的全新棋谱震惊了世界棋坛，彻底推翻了人们对于秀策的种种常识，也在这位历史上最伟大的棋手身上布下重重迷雾。然而，面对棋坛内外的疯狂追问，进藤却对这些棋谱的来源缄口不言，甚至不惜以拒绝一切采访的强硬态度，逼迫媒体在这个问题上闭嘴。

进藤光顽石般的态度惹恼了很多人，一度还激起了各大媒体的口诛笔伐。但在以塔矢行洋和桑原宏为首的棋坛前辈的维护下，围绕这个年轻人的风暴渐渐偃旗息鼓。人们最终不得不接受了进藤光沉默到底的任性，接受了这个稀世天才身上的种种谜团。实际上，所有棋迷眼中，经由进藤光之手流传出来的秀策棋谱，就如这位金发青年本人的成长道路一样，构成了一个个令人目眩神迷的神话与奇迹。

然而，日本棋坛的“黄金十年”不仅以赛场上的辉煌成绩和关于秀策的神秘传说为标志，光华四溢的表象之下，也潜藏着一股汹涌的暗流，而这就是围绕棋坛双子星的暧昧流言。或许因为进藤和塔矢过于俊逸的外表和过于亲密的情谊，关于他们具有超出对手关系的传闻，自两人少时步入棋坛起就从未间断。很多人醉心于塔矢对进藤十几年如一日的执着与守护，醉心于进藤言谈举止间流露的对塔矢的包容与宠溺。心思单纯者把这种感情解读为顶尖高手之间的惺惺相惜，联想丰富者将其想象为他们对生命中唯一的宿敌的柏拉图之爱，而更大胆的人，则猜测他们已跨越禁忌的界限，发展出了更加亲昵隐晦的肉体关系。可惜地是，由于进藤和塔矢一直谨言慎行，从不给媒体窥探自己私生活的机会，所以无论大众对他们的关系怀有多么惊悚的猜测，这些猜测始终没能获得足以呈献公堂的证据。

那是进藤光和塔矢亮的生命中最辉煌的十年。随着无数场和超一流高手战斗的磨砺，他们的棋艺日渐趋巅峰水平，而两人公开和私下对弈留下的棋谱中最出色的部分，也被棋迷们收集整理、编纂出版，在国际上引起了巨大的轰动。

然而与公众的评价相反，在与塔矢的私下交谈中，进藤对两人已经出版的棋谱并不满意，总觉得自己的棋里似乎还差了什么，并不是计算力这种技术层面的纰漏，甚至也不是胜负心这种意志层面的缺陷，而是在精神和意识的最深处，进藤隐隐察觉到自己还怀有一丝迷惘和犹豫，就像即将登临绝顶时发现自己差了一口气，于是只能在距离山巅只有几十米的地方不断徘徊和焦虑。

如果围棋是棋士灵魂和生命的体现，那么围棋中的欠缺，也必然揭示了棋士灵魂和生命中的欠缺。但经过近半生的磨炼与修行，进藤光无论在心智、技艺、意志和经验上，都已达到一名棋手所能达到的巅峰，于是他只能充满疑惑地一遍遍追问自己，追问自己的灵魂和生命中究竟还欠缺了什么东西，竟使他无法和塔矢携手完成让两人此生再无遗憾的对局。

……呵呵，难道因为我这些年过得实在太幸福了，塔矢也太爱我、对我太好了，所以迄今为止，我都尚未品尝过在痛苦中煎熬、甚至遭受挚爱之人怨恨的滋味吗？

某次再度反思自己的围棋时，进藤突然冒出这一奇妙的想法，但一想到那个注定早夭的结局，又忍不住嘲笑自己胡思乱想。

然而，命运之神再次体现了出乎意料的幽默感，在进藤光刚刚庆祝完三十三岁生日之时，他的身体骤然衰弱了下去，而他与塔矢亮看似坚不可摧的感情，也遭遇了前所未有的危机。

（第十四章完）


End file.
